You Take the Good with the Bad 3: Growing Pains
by CSIMentalistTLK lover
Summary: This is the third installment of my series. Kovu is now King but all is not well. A new enemy threatens to ruin his happy life. Will he be able to conquer it? Or will it destroy him in the end? Read more to find out.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N Alrighty then folks as promised here's the third part to my story "You Take the Good With the Bad." Enjoy and as usual the familar things are Disney's and the rest belong to me.**

**You Take the Good with the Bad 3: Growing Pains**

**Ch.1 New Beginnings**

It had been a month since King Kovu and Queen Kiara had welcomed their daughter Princess Fahura into the world and had taken ove the throne from Kovu's parents, Simba and Nala. Now their little girl was walking and talking and full of questions. She knew that it would be at least another month before she would be allowed to leave the cave and explore on her own but the dusty brown Princess was curious non the less. On this particular day Fahura was questioning her older cousins, Ni and Kali about the world outside the cave. The six month old twins were used to their cousin asking them a million questions and were amused at her curiousity. "What's the gorge like?" Fahura asked her voice low, knowing that they were just there when they weren't supposed to be.

"It's really nothing special," Kali said with a shrug.

"Yeah it's kind of boring," Ni piped in.

"Then why dosen't Grandpa want anyone there?" Fahura asked.

"Who knows?" Kali said shrugging again. "Growups are wierd like that."

"Kali you better not let anyone here you say that," Ni said narrowing his red eyes at his light brown twin. "After all you're talking about King Simba here."

"No duh Ni," Kali said rolling his blue eyes in annoyance. "And who asked you anyways? Fahura dosen't mind and she's King Simba's granddaughter. Besides it's not like he's King anymore."

"Yeah so shut up Ni," Fahura said with a giggle,causing the grey cub to swip at her. Upon doing this he accidently caught Fahura on the back with one of his claws causing he to cry out in pain. "Oops," Ni said feeling bad that he had hurt his cousin. "I'm sorry Fahura."

"What's going on here?" Kiara asked coming onto the scene along with Ni and Kali's mother, Cusmo. "Fahura what happened?" the dusty orange Queen asked, her light green eyes filled with concern.

"Ni accidently clawed me," the Princess said. "But it was an accident Mommy."

"Ni is this true?" Cusmo asked, narrowing her blue eyes at her son.

"Yes," Ni said softly, lowering his red eyes. "But she was being really annoying. I only meant to swip at her not claw her."

"You shouldn't be swipping at anyone," Cusmo said. "And I'm sure when your father gets back he'll have something to say about this." The as if on cue Cusmo's mate, Nuka came onto the scene along with Kovu and Simba.

"Daddy! Grandpa! You're back!" Fahura cried running up to her father and grandfather and giving their legs a hug.

"Good to see you to sweetheart," Kovu said giving his daughter's head a lick. The the brown King noticed the claw mark on his daughter's back. "Fahura what happened to your back?" Kovu asked his voice filled with concern.

"Ni accidently hurt me," Fahura said softly.

"Ni we've talked about this," Nuka said giving his son a look. "You've been warned what would happen if you hurt someone again."

"But Dad I.." Ni began.

"No buts young lion," Nuka said sternly. "Go to the cave right now."

"Ah man," Ni grumbled as he walked into the cave. "This sucks. Thanks a lot Fahura."

"Uncle Nuka Ni didn't mean to hurt me," Fahura said, feeling guilty that her cousin got into trouble.

"Well none the less he's been warned about his temper," Nuka said. "Come on Cusmo we've got some punishment to deal out." With that Nuka and Cusmo walked inside the cave to tell their son his fate.

"Daddy that isn't fair," Fahura said. "It was an accident."

"Honey Uncle Nuka and Aunt Cusmo are Ni's parents," Kovu said. "And sometimes what a cub deams to be unfair isn't unfair to an adult."

"Huh?" Fahura said with confusion.

"You'll understand when you're older," Simba said with a laugh. "But I think Grandma Sarabi has been wanting to talk to you. She's down by the watering hole."

"Ok Grandpa," Fahura said running off to find her grandmother, with Kali right behind her leaving the adults alone.

"Well I'll leave you two alone," Simba declared. "I'm going to see if I can find Nala. I'll see you guys later."

"Bye Dad," Kovu said giving his father a smile as he left. Then he turned to his mate and said slyly. "Alone at last."

"Whatever shall we do?" Kiara said with a giggle. But before the couple could do anything Kovu's brother, Kopa came onto the scene along with his mate, Vitani. "Oh sorry didn't realize anyone was up here," Kopa said. "But I'm glad you guys are here 'Tani and I have some news."

"Hope it's good news," Kovu said with a smile.

"The best," Kopa said with a smile of his own. "Vitani and I are going to have a cub! Isn't that great?!"

"It sure is!" Kovu said giving his brother a nuzzle. "Congratulations you guys."

"Yeah our kids won't be that far apart in age," Kiara said.

"Yeah we can't wait," Vitani said. "I mean at first I was terrified but now I'm nothing but happy and excited."

"Let's go find Mom and Dad and tell them the good news," Kopa said. With that the couple left to find Simba and Nala.

"Ah new life," Kiara said with sigh. "New cubs are such a blessing."

"Speaking of cub making," Kovu said with a grin. "Where were we?" With a laugh Kovu pounced on his mate and the two enjoyed each other's company for a little while.

TLKTLKTLK

Meanwhile Kiara's twin brother, Mheetu was enjoying some time alone with his new mate, Windi. The light brown lion layed on the ground while Windi rested her head aganist his jet black mane. "Oh Mheetu this is so nice," the chocolate brown lioness said with a sigh.

"I couldn't agree more," Mheetu said giving his mate's head a lick. Just then Mheetu heard a noise coming from the bushes. "Whose there?" Mheetu growled standing up and getting in front of Windi protectively. "Show yourself." Just then a figure came out of the bushes. "Malikiah what are you doing here?" Mheetu asked, shocked to see Cusmo and Nuka's son standing there.

"I'm glad I found you 'Tu," the grey one year old said. "I wasn't sure if I should go to you or Kiara about this but since I found you first I guess I'll tell you."

"What's going on Mal'?" Mheetu asked.

"There's a strange lioness near the Outland border," Malikiah said. "I was taking a walk and she approached me and asked if I knew Queen Kiara or her brother, Mheetu."

"Did she say who she was?" Windi asked.

"Or what she wanted?" Mheetu piped up.

"No all she said was she wanted to talk to you guys," Malikiah said.

"Well then I'd better go see what she wants," Mheetu declared. "Win' would you mind going back to Priderock and telling Kiara what happened?"

"Sure thing," Windi said giving her mate a nuzzle. "But please be careful honey."

"I will," Mheetu said. "Come on Mal' let's go." With that the two lions headed off towards the Outland border while Windi headed back to Priderock.

TLKTLKTLK

A few minutes later Mheetu and Malikiah arrived at the Outland border where a golden colored lioness with green eyes was waiting. "Well here he is," Malikiah said.

"Mheetu," the lioness said her green eyes lighting up. "I'm so glad you came."

"Ok lady just who are you exactly?" Mheetu asked, getting right to the point. "And what do you want?"

"My name is Asha," the lioness said. "I don't quite know how to say this but..uh you see..I'm." But before Asha could continue Kiara came onto the scene along with Kovu and Windi. "Whose she?" the Queen asked nodding her head towards Asha.

"Her name is Asha," Malikiah said.

"And she was just about to tell us what she's doing here," Mheetu said.

"Uh could we do this without an audience?" Asha asked indicating Kovu and Windi.

"Whatever you have to say to me you can say in front of my mate," Mheetu said.

"Same with me," Kiara said. "Besides Kovu is King around here and he has the right to stay and here why a rogue like you is here."

"Very well then," Asha said, knowing it would be useless to argue. "Let me start at the beginning. You see I orignally came from the Pridelands when I was younger. But due to circumstances beyond my control I was forced to leave. Unfortunalty when I left I lost my twin cubs along the way."

"That's awful," Kiara said, feeling sorry for the lioness.

"I believed them to be dead for years," Asha said. "I moved on with my life the best I could but I always thought about my lost little boy and girl. Then a few months ago I recived word that there was a chance my cubs could still be alive. A lioness that used to live in the Outlands named Cala came to me one day. She had heard about my loss and she said that she thinks she can help me find my lost babies."

"My mother came to you?" Windi asked, shocked. "But how did she even know anything about you?"

"I didn't go very far," Asha explained. "In fact in live in the lands not to far from here. That's how Cala heard about me. She told me she had found some newborn cubs about two years ago and had given them to a lioness named Zira to raise."

"Wait a minute here," Mheetu whispered his green eyed widening as he realized who the cubs were that Asha was talking about.

"The discriptions of the cubs matched the discriptions of my babies," Asha continued. "So I came back searching for them."

"And you found us," Mheetu said staring at the golden lioness.

"Yes dear Mheetu I did," Asha said with a smile.

"You mean that you're.." Kiara began her light green eyes wide with shock.

"Yes sweet Kiara," Asha said. "I'm your mother."

**A/N well there you go folks ch 1 complete. Hope you all liked it. Let me know in a review please.**


	2. Darkness All Aorund

**A/N I'd like to thank jtgil, Popperz, mimoo01, Robert Downey Jr94, thingsareweird, Rhonda Petrie, WTF123, and TRON0602 for reviewing ch 1. Here's ch 2 for you and as always see ch 1 for disclaimer.**

**CH 2 Darkness All Around**

"Our mother," Kiara whispered. "Mheetu did you hear that? Asha is our mother!"

"Yeah I heard," Mheetu said evenly.

"Isn't that great news?" Kiara asked. "I mean we thought our birth mother was dead. But she's not. She's right here!" With that Kiara ran up to Asha and embraced her. "Oh Mom I'm so glad you're not dead," Kiara said burying her face into Asha's fur.

"Oh my sweet I'm so glad _you're_ not dead," Asha said tears coming out of her emerald green eyes. "And you as well my sweet Mheetu."

"Mheetu what's the matter with you?" Kiara asked. "Come over here and give our mother a hug." But still Mheetu remained where he was.

"It's ok Mheetu," Asha said. "You don't have to if you don't want to. I understand it's a lot to take in."

"It's not that," Mheetu said. "It's just that the word 'mother' dosen't really sit well with me. Not after the bad experience I had with Zira."

"Mheetu not all mothers are like Zira," Malikiah said. "I mean look at my mother. She's one of the kindest lioness I know. She's a great mom to me, Ni, and Kali."

"Yeah and Kiara's a great mother to Furaha," Kovu pointed out. "Come on 'Tu at least give her a chance."

"Well I guess you guys are right," Mheetu said. "I should give her a chance. But I'm just not the huggy type. No offence Asha."

"None taken," Asha said softly.

"Mheetu.." Kiara began.

"I'll talk to you later Kiara," Mheetu said as he abruptly turned and walked away from the group.

"Mheetu wait up," Windi said as she ran after her mate.

"Well that was abrupt," Kovu said shaking his head.

"I'm sorry about him Mom," Kiara said.

"It's alright dear," Asha said. "He just needs time to take all this in."

"Asha would you like to come back with us to Priderock?" Kovu asked.

"Really?" Asha asked, surprised that Kovu was offering.

"Sure," Kiara said. "Then you can meet your granddaughter. I know she'll be excited to have another grandmother."

"Well if you insist," Asha said as she began to follow Kiara and Kovu back to Priderock with Mailkiah right behind them.

TLKTLKTLK

Meanwhile Windi had tracked down Mheetu, who was sitting by the river. "Mheetu why did you take off like that?" Windi asked sitting beside her mate.

"I just think this whole thing feels wrong," Mheetu said. "I mean where was she all these years? Why did she come back now?"

"Because my mother came and told her the truth," Windi said.

"And it's just so concienitent that Cala isn't here to verify her story isn't it?" Mheetu said rolling his eyes. "My sister wants to have a normal mother so she's quick to believe Asha's story. But I have my doubts."

"You always have been over cautious," Windi said giving her mate a nuzzle.

"Well can you really blame me?" Mheetu asked. "I mean come on Win' I've been lied to my whole life."

"But honey not everyone is a liar like Zira was," Windi said. "You have to give Asha the benifit of the doubt. I think she's being honest."

"I know," Mheetu said with a sigh. "You're right. Come on let's go home." With that the couple left headed back to Priderock.

TLKTLKTLK

Meanwhile Kiara, Kovu, Malikiah and Asha had arrived back at Priderock and were greated by Simba and Nala. "Ah Kovu there you are," Simba said giving his son a smile. "I suppose your brother already told you the good news."

"Yeah he did," Kovu said. "And I think it's awesome. Our kids are going to be only a few months apart. They'll grow up together."

"Kovu aren't you going to introduce us to your friend?" Nala asked nodding her head towards Asha.

"Oh Mom, Dad this is Asha," Kovu said. "Asha these are my parents Simba and Nala."

"It's an honor to meet you both," Asha said bowing.

"Asha there's no need to bow," Simba said. "We aren't King and Queen anymore."

"It's still very nice to meet you guys," Asha said. Just then Mheetu arrived along with Windi. "Mheetu I'm glad you're here," Asha said with a smile.

"Ah I see you're getting to know your in laws," Mheetu said. Simba and Nala gave Mheetu a confused look. "I'm surprised my sister didn't already tell you," Mheetu said. "Asha is our mother."

"Oh," Nala said rasing her eyebrows in surprise. "You're Kiara and Mheetu's mother?"

"Yes I am," Asha said. "I thought they had died until Cala came to me recently and told me otherwise."

"I see," Simba said studying Asha to see if she was lying or not. "Well Asha welcome to our Pride."

"Thank you Simba," Asha said with a smile. Just then Furaha came bounding out of the cave. "Mommy, Daddy you're back!" the dusty brown Princess cried running over to her parents and nuzzling their front legs. Then she notices Asha standing there. "Whose she?" the one month old asked.

"Sweetie this is Asha," Kiara said. "She your grandmother."

"But I though you were my grandma," Furaha said looking at Nala with confusion.

"I am sweetheart," Nala said giving her granddaughter a nuzzle. "But Asha is your mommy's mommy."

"Oh," Furaha said. "Ok. But I thought your mommy was dead."

"We thought so to kiddo," Mheetu said. "But I guess she's not."

"What do you mean you guess?" Kiara asked. "She's right here Mheetu."

"So she says," Mheetu said. "But I'm not going to argue with you Ki'. Especially with Furaha here. Excuse me I have things to do." With that the light brown lion exited the scene.

"Mheetu wait!" Kiara cried. But her brother was already gone.

"I'll go talk to him," Windi said as she once again went after her mate.

"Well we should let you guys talk," Simba said. "Again Asha welcome to the Pride." With that Simba and Nala left to give the others some time together. "Simba how can you just welcome her like that?" Nala said making sure to keep her voice low.

"Nala it really isn't my call," Simba whispered. "Kovu is King now and if he says Asha can stay then I have no say so in the matter."

"I don't trust her," Nala declared. "Something about her dosen't sit right with me."

"Well it's obvious that Kovu does trust her," Simba said.

"Oh right and Kovu's such a good judge of character right?" Nala said rolling her blue eyes in annoyance. "Let's not forget how he teamed up with Zira."

"Nala don't start," Simba snapped. "And don't bring up the past. I thought we were past all of that."

"We are," Nala said quickly. "I'm sorry. It just slipped out. Of course I trust Kovu's judgement. I still have a bad feeling about Asha."

"Well try to forget it," Simba said. "For all of our sakes." Just then Furaha appeared. "What are you guys talking about?" she asked.

"Nothing sweetie," Nala said smiling at her granddaughter. "Hey would you like to go for a walk with me?"

"But Grandma I'm not allowed to leave the cave," Furaha said.

"Just down to the watering hole," Nala said. "I want to spend some time with my favorite granddaughter."

"Ok," Furaha said. "See you later Grandpa."

"Have fun ladies," Simba said smiling as her watched his granddaughter and mate leave.

TLKTLKTLK

Meanwhile near the Outland border a sandy brown lion was pacing back and forth. As he was doing this a small tan cub with brown eyes was watching him intently. "Dad why are you pacing?" the cub asked.

"Because I'm waiting for your mother to return," the lion said, still pacing.

"But why..." the cub began.

"Dante don't bother me right now!" the lion snapped. "I'm not in the mood for all your silly questions." Just then a tan lioness appeared carrying a large zebra in her mouth.

"Hi Mom!" Dante squealed running up the his mother and nuzzling her front leg.

"Hello sweetie," the lioness said after she had dropped the zebra on the ground. She gave her son's head a lick as she spoke.

"What took you so long Jayla?" the lion snapped. "I was about to starve to death."

"Oh Kinta quit being so dramatic," Jayla said rolling her brown eyes. "Here's you dinner. Now shut up and eat."

"Don't tell me what to do women," Kinta growled. But he bent down and began to tear into the zebra.

"Come Dante you must be hungry," Jayla said laying down so Dante could nurse. As she watched her son eat Jayla said, "I thought you'd like to know Asha convinced Kiara and Kovu to let her stay at Priderock."

"I thought she would," Kinta said with a smile as he swallowed his zebra. "Asha can be very convincing when she wants to be."

"I agree," a voice said. Jayla and Kinta whipped there heads around and saw a rusty brown lioness standing there. "Oh it's you Cala," Jayla said letting out her breath. "You scared me sneaking up on me like that."

"I heard Asha made her way into Priderock," Cala said.

"Yeah they totally bought her act," Jayla said.

"Stupid Pridelanders," Cala sneered. "They don't suspect a thing."

"Yeah not only is Asha a good actor but so are we," Kinta said with a sneer.

"Yeah can you believe they really think we're on their side?" Jayla scoffed. "After everything they've done to us."

"Yes they are fools," Cala said. "But my dear friend Zira shall be avanged. I was lead a stray before and went aganist her but I'm clearheaded now. Kovu and his family shall pay dearly for betryaing and killing Zira."

"And Nuka and Cusmo will pay dearly for taking y son from me," Kinta growled. "Malikiah hasn't been to see me in months and I know it's because of them. Then Simba had the nerve to banish me from the Pride that I was born into so an Outsider like Nuka could swoop in and take my place. How dare he?!"

"And Kovu's no better," Jayla chimed in. "He could have let us back in the Pride when he became King but he choose not to."

"Of course he did," Kinta said. "He's Nuka's brother afterall. But if we're gonna take down the Pridelanders then we're gonna need more help."

"I've aready thought about that," Cala said. "And I found some allies that are willing to work with us. Come on out you all and say hello to Kinta and Jayla." With that some fugures emerged from the bushed. When Kinta and Jayla saw them they gasped and Dante's brown eyes went wide with surprise.

"What are they doing here?" Kinta asked in shock.

"They're going to help us," Cala declared.

"Oh really," Jayla asked the sarcasm dripping.

"Jayla they're our best bet," Cala said. "I can assure you they are in 100%."

"Come on Jay'," Kinta said. "We could use their help."

"I guess so," Jayla said with a sigh. "Alright Cala we're in. As long as we can relay on them."

"Good," Cala said with a grin. "Oh this shall be glorious. And I know I can convince Windi to join us as well as the members of Zira's old Pride. Then together we shall take down Kovu and vengeance shall be ours!"

**A/N well there you go folks ch 2 complete. Hope you all liked it. Review please.**


	3. Doubts Form

**A/N I'd like to thank Goatman, Salunatic, mimoo01, WTF123, Robert Downey Jr94, thingsareweird, and TRON0602 for reviewing ch 2. Here's ch 3 for you and as always see ch 1 for disclaimer.**

**Ch 3 Doubts Form**

Kinta turned to the other lions who had shown up. "You guys up to this?" he asked.

"We sure are," Cami said giving her son a smile. "Aren't we Alzu?"

"Sure," Alzu said smiling at his brother.

"Wait a second here,"Jayla said. "Why would you two go aganist Kovu and Kiara."

"Kovu doesn't know the first thing about being King," Cami scoffed rolling her brown eyes. "And my relationship with Simba and Nala has been strained ever since Simba banished Kinta from the Pride."

"Yeah if it was Kopa that was King it would be different," Alzu piped up. "But Kovu is the blood son of Scar. He dosen't deserve to be King."

"Yeah he'll destroy the Pridelands just like Scar did," Jayla's mother, Jani chimed in. "And there's several lionesses that agree with us."

"Yeah it shouldn't be a problem to convince them," Cami put in. "And I just recived word that Vitani and Kopa are having a cub. This may be the perfect opportunity to get them to turn against Kovu."

"I highly doubt Kopa will turn aganist Kovu," Kinta said. "Those two have always been close. And besides Kopa gave up the throne when Kovu returned home."

"But perhaps if he has a son we could convince him to turn," Cala said. "But we have to subdle about it. Can't have him suspect anything."

"Leave it to me," Alzu said. "Me and Kopa have always been friends. Ever since we were cubs. He'll listen to me."

"Then it's agreed," Cala said. "Until then we bide our time. Once Kopa and Vitani's cub is born then we shall begin our plan. Now come you should return to Priderock before you're missed."

"You should come back too," Cami said. "You know to cement Asha's story."

"I will return," Cala said. "But I will do so in a couple of days. Can't have it look to suspisious when I return."

"Got ya," Alzu said. Then the golden lion turned to his mother and said, "Come on Mom we really need to go. Kovu will suspect something if we're gone to long."

"We'll see you three later," Cami said giving her grandson, son and daughter-in-law a nuzzle and Jani did the same. With the the trio was gone leaving the family alone with Cala.

"Think this will work?" Jayla said looking at her mate.

"Sure it will," Kinta said with a smile. "You just gotta have faith Jay'."

"Why do we have to go aganist King Kovu?" Dante asked, confused. "I thought he was our friend."

"Well he's not," Kinta said. "But you musen't say anything to anyone about it Dante. If King Kovu or Queen Kiara were to find out they would kill you for going aganist them. And us as well. Do you understand?"

"Yes Dad," Dante said softly. "I understand."

"Good," Jayla said giving her son a lick. "Now I think it's time for you to go to sleep."

"Ok Mom," Dante said. "Goodnight."

"Goodnight my sweet," Jayla said.

"We love you son," Kinta said.

"Love you too," Dante said as he layed his head on his paws and closed his eye. Within minutes the one month old was sound asleep.

TLKTLKTLK

Meanwhile Alzu, Cami, and Jani had returned to Priderock. Upon reaching the top Alzu ran into Kopa, who was returning from patrol along with Kovu and Simba. "Hey there Kop'," Alzu said with a smile. "I heard you're going to be a father. Congratulations man."

"Thanks Al'," Kopa said with a smile of his own. "I can't wait."

"I bet you're excited to Simba," Jani said. "Afterall I remember when I became a grandparent. I was so excited."

"Well it'll be the second time for me," Simba said. "But Nala and I are thrilled none the less about this child."

"Well it's Nala's second grandchild," Cami remarked. "But your first. Afterall Fahura isn't really your grandchild."

"She's just as much my grandchild as this new cub will be," Simba snapped. "And where's this coming from anyways Cami?"

"Just saying blood is blood," Cami said cooly casting a look towards Kovu. "And Furaha is Scar's blood. Just saying." Without waiting for a responce Cami turned and walked back into the cave.

"Well that was wierd," Kovu said scratching his head.

"Ah don't pay any attention to her," Alzu said, hoping to cover for Cami. "Mom's just in a mood."

"Well never the less she should have some respect," Simba said angerily. "Kovu is King around here and she needs to learn to deal with that."

"I'll talk to her," Jani offered quickly. "I'm sure I can talk some sense into her." With that the tan lioness went inside the cave to talk to her sandy brown friend.

"Well I think I'm going to find Vitani," Kopa said.

"I think she's sunning with Kiara and Cusmo," Simba said.

"Hey I'll go with you," Alzu said. "We haven't talked in ages Kop'. I've missed that."

"Yeah me too," Kopa said smiling at his friend. "You coming 'Vu?"

"I wish I could," Kovu said with a frown. "But I'm going to check of Furaha then I've got rounds to do. I'll see you guys later." With that the brown King went inside the cave to check on his daughter, who was with Sarabi.

"Come on Al' lets roll," Kopa said. With that the two lions went and began to walk towards the sunning area.

TLKTLKTLK

As Kopa and Alzu walked they spent most of their time catching up and talking about Alzu's newest girlfriend, Sheriek. Sheriek was a beautiful creamy gold lioness with golden colored eyes. She had recently joined the pride after her family had been killed. "Isn't it great to have someone to be there for you?" Kopa asked.

"Yeah it is," Alzu admitted. "But enough about me. Let's talk about you. More importantly your new cub on the way."

"Ok sure," Kopa said. "I can't wait to be a father."

"Bet you'd be even more excited if it was the future heir," Alzu said.

"Huh?" Kopa said giving his friend a confused look. "Alzu what are you talking about?"

"I'm just saying," Alzu began. "That it kind of sucks that you're not King. I mean you're Simba's blood son, not Kovu. Kovu is Scar's blood son. Him being King kind of means that Scar won in a way don't you think?"

"No I don't think that at all," Kopa said anger flashing in his blue eyes. "And I'm really surprised that you think that Alzu."

"I don't," Alzu said quickly. "It was just a thought Kopa. Sheesh. Don't bite my head off. But your kid might resent it in the long run."

"What do you mean?" Kopa asked.

"I mean when your cub gets older he or she might resent the fact that the granddaughter of Scar is going to Queen over them, the blood grandchild of the rightful rulers Simba and Mufasa. Just a thought."

"Alzu," Kopa began, trying hard not to lose his temper. "I don't appriciate those thoughts. I willing gave up the throne when Kovu came back. I'm glad he's King and I think he's doing a great job. The fact that he's Scar's blood son is moot. Simba raised him therefore Simba is his father. So Scar won nothing."

"If you say so," Alzu said with a shrug. "I won't say another word about it. Come on let's go find Vitani." With that the two lions walked the rest of the way in silence. Kopa was taking Alzu's words into consideration and was wondering if maybe he was right. But he quickly pushed those thought aside. "Alzu dosen't know what he's talking about," the golden Prince thought. "My child won't resent not being the heir to the throne. He or she will realize that it's better that the oldest is King. At least I hope so. I'll talk to Vitani later and find out what she thinks about it." With that Kopa went to the sunning area where he found Vitani, who was talking with Kiara and Cusmo. Ni and Kali were playing nearby trying to catch a butterfly.

"Hey 'Tani," Kopa said with a smile.

"Hey there yourself handsome," Vitani said with a smile of her own.

"Can we go for a walk?" Kopa asked. "There's something I want to talk to you about."

"Sure," Vitani said getting up and stretching. "I'll see you guys later." With that the tan lioness got up and joined her mate for a walk.

"I think I'm going to find my mother," Kiara declared as she got up and stretched. With that the dusty orange Queen was gone.

"I think I'm going to find Sherek," Alzu declared smiling to himself because he knew he had put doubts into Kopa's mind. With that the golden lion was off to find his girlfriend.

TLKTLKTLK

Meanwhile Jani had approached Cami and was talking to her. "Cami you have to watch what you say," the tan lioness was saying. "Otherwise you risk blowing the entire plan."

"I know that," Cami hissed. "I'm not a fool Jani." Just then Asha came onto the scene.

"Hey what's the deal?" the golden brown lioness asked making sure to keep her voice low. "I heard what you said ealier Cami."

"Look don't start with me Asha," Cami hissed. "I'm not in the mood."

"What are you ladies whispering about?" Nala asked approaching the three lionesses.

"Oh nothing important," Jani said.

"I was just saying how stupid I was to say anything aganist Kovu," Cami said. "Asha made me realize how harsh I was."

"Really?" Nala said giving Asha a cool look. "Is that so?"

"Kovu has been nothing but good to me," Asha declared. "And not very many lions would be so kind. Especially when someone comes out of nowhere and declares that they are their mother-in-law."

"Kovu's not like most lions," Jani pointed out. "I mean most lions would insist that their brother, who is the blood son of the true King, keep the throne. But Kovu took the throne despite him being the blood son of Scar. He overcame that. And that's a rare thing. You should be pround of him Nala."

"I am," Nala said with a smile. "Kovu has had to overcome a lot in his life."

"So have you Nal'," Jani said. "I mean you were raped by Scar then had to give brith to his son and raise him. And now you see him as King instead of the son you had with Simba. That takes courage. I don't know if I could do it."

"You are a strong lioness indeed Nala," Asha said.

"Yeah," Nala said softly, as Jani's words sank in. "Thank you. Please excuse me I have to go find Simba." With that the creamy former Queen turned and began to walk towards the exit. "How could I let this happen?" Nala thought. "Kovu shouldn't be King. It's like Scar wins this way. Kopa should be King. But it's to late to change that. But there has to be some way I can make Kopa King. I just have to think of it." With these thoughts in mind Nala went in search of her mate determined to keep these thoughts to herself.

**A/N well there you go folks ch 3 complete. What did you guys think? Let me know in a review please.**


	4. New Life

**A/N I'd like to thank mimoo01, SweetChinMusic115, Salunatic, 22teamplayer, jtgil, Sherrylonglegs, WTF123, Robert Downey Jr94, thingsareweird, and TRON0602 for reviewing ch 3. Here's ch 4 for ya and as always see ch 1 for disclaimer.**

**Ch 4 New Life**

As Nala sat thinking to herself how she could make her youngest son King Furaha came bounding up to her grandmother along with Ni and Kali. "Hi Grandma what cha doing?" the Princess asked.

"Nothing go away," Nala snapped.

"Why are you being mean?" Furaha asked, her amber eyes filling with tears.

"I'm sorry sweetheart," Nala said, feeling guilty that she had snapped at the cub. "I didn't mean to be mean. Forgive me?"

"Ok," Furaha said wiping her eyes with her paw. "I forgive you." With that Furaha gave her grandmother a nuzzle.

"Come on Furaha let's play," Kali said impatiently.

"Yeah let's go pipsqueak," Ni said.

"Who ya callin' pipsqueak?" Furaha growled glaring at her cousin..

"You pipsqueak," Ni said swiping at his cousin.

"You better be nice to me Ni," Furaha said. "Or I'll tell Uncle Nuka and Aunt Cusmo that you hit me."

"Don't you cubs have better things to do?" Nala asked trying her best not to lose her temper. "Like go play."

"Too bad you can't do some real exploring," Kali said.

"Yeah," Ni said his voice monotone. "Well see ya." With that Ni and Kali ran down the side of Priderock.

"Hey I thought we were going to play," Furaha cried. But her cousins were already gone. "Ah man," she grumbled. "Why do they always do that?"

"Hey I've got an idea," Nala said. "Why don't you find Nash? I'm sure he's pretty boared too." Nash was the son of one of Kiara's friends form Zira's old Pride named Jasiri. He has a black coat and ruby red eyes and was Furaha's age.

"Ok Grandma," Furaha said running off to find her friend.

"Finally," Nala grumbled. "Now I can think." Just then Cami came onto the scene along with Alzu and Sheriek. "Oh hello Nala," Cami said in an even tone.

"Cami hello," Nala said. "I was hoping we could talk."

"I've got nothing to say to you Nala," Cami said.

"Please Cami we used to be friends," Nala said. "I miss that. And I've been thinking a lot about what you and Jani said ealier." Nala looked at Alzu and Sheriek then back at Cami, unsure if she should continue or not.

"It's ok we're all in the same side here," Sheriek said. Nala smiled at the creamy gold lioness and continued. "I realize that you guys are right. Kopa should be King, not Kovu. And I fully intend on finding a way to make that happen."

"You mean by killing Kovu?" Cami asked, making sure to add some surprise to her voice just in case.

"No of course not," Nala said. "Kovu is my son and I could never kill him or my granddaughter. There has to be another way."

"We could always overthrown him," Sheriek said. "My mother said that's what happened in our old Pride. The King made a lot of his subjects angry and there was a rebellion. He wasn't killed but he was forced to flee and never return. Unfortunatly my mother was one of his supporters and was forced to flee as well."

"Do you think Yuka would help us?" Nala asked, referring to Sheriek's mother.

"She already is," Cami said. "Look Nala I think I can trust you with this. But you cannot tell anyone, especially not Simba."

"I won't," Nala said. "I sware."

"We're already working with others to form a rebellion against Kovu," Cami whispered.

"Who?" Nala whispered back.

"I can't say," Cami whispered. "At least not yet. But rest assured we are working on something big." Before Nala could respond Simba and Kovu appeared, having just returned from patrol.

"Hey there Al'," Kovu said with a smile. "We missed you on patrol today."

"Totally slipped my mind," Alzu said. "Sorry about that."

"No problem," Kovu said. "We're going out again after dinner if you want to join us."

"Sure," Alzu said trying not to roll his eyes. "Sounds great."

"Great see you then," Simba said as he and Kovu went back inside the cave.

"Well done Alzu," Cami said. "I know it's hard but I'm proud of you."

"Thanks Mom," Alzu said. "I can stand being with Kopa, he's ok but man that Kovu really gets to me. But I know I have to suck it up."

"For now," Cami said. "But soon enough we can enact our plan. Until then we just have to be patient." With that Cami, Alzu, and Nala went inside the cave to enjoy their dinner.

TLKTLKTLK

Meanwhile Kopa and Vitani were taking a walk discussing their upcoming parenthood. "Can I ask you a question 'Tani?" Kopa asked

"Of course," Vitani said. "What's on your mind?"

"Do you think I made a mistake giving up the throne?" Kopa asked. "I mean I am Simba's blood son, not Kovu. He's Scar's blood son."

"So what?" Vitani asked. "He's still the oldest. And I thought him being Scar's blood son didn't matter to you. Why the sudden change?"

"I was talking with Alzu," Kopa said. "And he made me do some thinking. Mostly about our cub. I mean what if he or she gets angry with me for giving up their birthright? I don't want that to happen."

"Kopa that won't happen," Vitani said trying to sound reassuring. "Our son or daughter will understand why you did what you did. Besides I thought you didn't want to be King."

"I don't," Kopa said. "At least I don't think I do. Besides it's too late now. And Kovu is doing a really great job so far. I could never take the throne away from him and Kiara."

"Well there you go," Vitani said, giving Kopa a nuzzle. "Come on lets enjoy the rest of the day together. If you know what I mean." Vitani wiggled her eyebrows at her mate and Kopa smiled. "Sounds good to me babe." With that the two lovers enjoyed each other's company for the rest of the night.

TLKLTKLTK

Two months past and soon it was time for Vitani to give birth. As was custom the tan lioness went into the birthing cave, which was being occupied by two other lionesses that had recently given birth. One of them was a friend of Vitani's named, Kesha. Kesha was a sandy brown lioness with light blue eyes. She had given birth to a daughter, who she had named Tashiki. Vitani was in the cave with Nala, Kiara, and Sarabi next to her.

"Come on 'Tani you can do it," Kiara coached. "You're doing great."

"Ugh this is harder than I thought," Vitani panted, the sweat pouring down her face.

"You're almost there dear one," Sarabi said gently.

"One more push and yer cub will be here," Rafiki said. With that Vitani took a deep breath, bared down and pushed. "Good de cub is here," Rafiki siad smiling as he held up a golden bundle and put it between Vitani's paws.

"Oh Vitani your cub is soo cute," Kiara said with a smile.

"Is it a boy or girl?" Nala asked.

"It is a healthy baby boy," Rafiki said still smiling.

"He's perfect," Vitani breathed as she cleaned her son.

"I'll go tell Kopa the good news," Nala declared walking out of the cave to find her son.

TLKTLKTLK

Meanwhile Kopa was eargly awaiting news on Vitani and his cub. Simba and Kovu were waiting with him watching the golden Prince as he paced back and forth.

"Kopa I knw that isn't easy son," Simba said. "But I promise you Vitani is going to be just fine."

"Yeah remember how much I worried when Furaha was born?" Kovu asked. "But not only was Kiara fine but so was our little girl. Trust me bro they'll be fine."

"I know," Kopa said still pacing. "You're right. I just.." But before he could continue Nala emerged from the cave and gave her son a smile. "Mom how's Vitani?" Kopa asked. "Is the cub alright? What's..."

"Kopa honey slow down," Nala said with a laugh. "For starters Vitani is just fine. She just gave birth to a healthy baby boy."

"It's a boy?" Kopa asked, his blue eyes lighting up. "I have a son! Dad Kovu did you hear that? I have a son!"

"That's wonderful news son," Simba said embracing his youngest.

"Yeah congrats bro," Kovu said also embracing his brother.

"Come see your son," Nala said nodding towars the cave. With that Kopa entered the cave, with his family right behind him.

TLKTLKTLK

When Kopa entered the cave he ran up to Vitani and gave her a loving nuzzle. "I'm so proud of you," he whispered.

"Isn't he beautiful?" Vitani whispered giving her son's head a lick.

"He's perfect," Kopa said also giving his son a lick. "Hello there little guy. I"m your Daddy. And although you're just a few minutes old I already love you very much. Hey guys come meet the newest addition." With that Simba, Nala, and Kovu approached the new family.

"He's so cute," Kovu said. "Hello there little one. I'm your Uncle Kovu. I'm going to teach you all kinds of cool stuff."

"So what's my grandson's name?" Simba asked.

"We actually haven't picked one," Kopa admitted.

"Yeah we just can't seam to agree on one," Vitani said with a sigh.

"May I suggest a name?" Nala asked.

"Sure you can Mom," Kopa said.

"Well how about Mawala?" Nala said.

"But Mom that means ruler," Kopa pointed out. "And he isn't going to be a ruler."

"Actually I kind of like that name," Vitani said. Then she looked down at her cub and said, "What do you think little one. You wanna be a Mawala?" Upon hearing this the little Prince opened his eyes, revealing bright blue eyes just like his parents had. The Prince sniffed the air and licked his mother on her nose. "I guess that's a yes," Vitani said with a laugh.

"Then Mawala it is," Kopa said with a smile.

"Welcome to the world little Mawala," Kovu said giving his nephew a nuzzle. Nala smiled to herself. "Perfect," she thought. "My suggestion of the name Mawala worked. It'll only be a matter of time before I can convince Kopa that his son deserves to be a ruler. Yes this is going according to plan. Exclent."

TLKTLKTLK

The next day Rafiki arrived for the presentation of Mawala. Even though he wasn't heir to the throne it was still custom for the new Prince or Princess to be shown to the Kingdom. Only Rafiki wouldn't be annointing his with juices like he had for Furaha. That was reserved for the furture King or Queen. As he took the little Prince from his mother Rafiki went to the edge of Priderock and held him high in the air for all the animals to see. Upon seeing their newest Prince the animals let out cheers of join and bowed to Mawala. Furaha was watching her cousin's presentation along with Ni and Kali. "Ah what's so special about him?" Ni said waving his paw. "It ain't like he's gonna be King or nothin'."

"Shut up Ni," Kali said glaring at his grey coated twin.

"You shut up Kali," Ni said hitting his light brown brother in the head.

"Ow," Kali growled. "Darn it Ni! Knock it off!"

"If you two don't shut up I'm telling Uncle Nuka," Furaha hissed.

"Ah shut up ya little tattletale," Ni hissed his red eyes stormy. "You always gotta tell about everything."

"What's going on over here?" Cusmo asked approaching the cubs.

"Nothing Aunt Cusmo," Furaha said.

"Kali why are you rubbing your head?" Cusmo asked. Then she turned to Ni and said, "Did you hit your brother?"

"Mom I.." Ni began.

"Come with me Ni," Cusmo said. "Right now."

"Ah man," Ni grumbled as he followed his mother to the other side of the cave.

"He's gonna get grounded again," Kali mumbled rolling his blue eyes.

"Well maybe now we can watch the presentation," Furaha said. With that the three month old and eight month old cub watched the presentation in slience.

TLKTLKTLK

Meanwhile Kinta and Jayla had recived word of Prince Mawala's birth. "This is perfect," Kinta said with a smile. "Kopa has a son now. It shouldn't be to hard to convince him to trun aganist his brother."

"Espcailly since things haven't been going so well latley," Jayla said. "There's little water now because of the drought. Many of the heard are either moving on on thinking about it."

"Yes and Cami and Jani have been working wonders convincing Nala that Kovu shouldn't be King," Cala said coming onto the scene. "It'll only be a matter of time before we can arrange a full scale rebellion. It'll be such sweet revenge." With that Cala and Kinta and Jayla discussed their next move, which would involve Asha planting seeds of doubt into Kaira's mind about her mate. As they talked Dante was watching and wondering to himself why all this was nessary. The three month old sandy brown cub didn't want his friend Furaha to lose her birthright. He decided he would talk to he about it the next time he saw her. Until then he didn't dare say anything to his parents for fear of what they might do.

**A/N well there you go folks ch 4 complete. Hope you all enjoyed it and as always please review.**


	5. Hasty Actions

**A/N I'd like to thank mimoo01, WTF123, Robert Downey Jr94, thingsareweird, 22teamplayer, and TRON0602 for reviewing ch 4. Here's ch 5 for ya and as usual see ch 1 for disclaimer.**

**Ch 5 Hasty Actions**

The next day Dante went to visit with Furaha as he had been doing almost everyday. "Hey Dante," Furaha said her amber eyes lighting up when she saw her friend.

"Hey there Fura'," Dante said his brown eyes sparkling. "Hey Nash." Dante smiled at the black cub who returned the smile.

"Hey," Nash said his ruby eyes sparkling.

"Ready to have some fun?" Furaha asked.

"Sure,"" Dante said. But before the cubs could go anywhere Ni and Kali came onto the scene. "Ah man," Dante mumbled. The sandy brown cub didn't really mind Kali being around it was Ni he couldn't stand.

"Hey there twirp," Ni said smacking Dante upside the head.

"Hey," Dante cried rubbing his head. "Quit it Ni."

"Ni why do you always have to be such a jerk?" Furaha said glaring at her cousin.

"Ah shut up pipsqueak," Ni said. "Besides I was just kidding. Sheesh. Relax will ya?"

"Are we gonna play or what?" Nash asked impatiently.

"Sure," Furaha said. "Lets go."

"Where you guys goin'?" Kali asked.

"To the river," Furaha declared.

"I don't think we should go there Furaha," Nash said. "You don't know how to swim."

"I know how," Dante declared. "I could teach her."

"What's this about swimming?" Nala asked coming onto the scene.

"Hi Grandma," Furaha said with a smile. "Dante is going to teach me how to swim."

"Furaha," Nala began. "I don't think that's a very good idea."

"What's not a good idea?" Kovu asked coming onto the scene along with Kiara, Simba and Asha.

"Dante is going to teach Furaha how to swim," Nala informed her son.

"Well I agree with you grandmother," Kiara said. "That is not a very good idea. An adult needs to teach you how to swim. Kovu you should teach her."

"I'd be happy to," Kovu said with a smile. Just then Zazu came flying towards the group looking frantic. "Oh Sire thank goodness I found you," the hornbill said.

"What's wrong Zazu?" Kovu asked his amber eyes filled with concern.

"I'm afraid there's trouble," Zazu said. "I'm afraid that some rogues have been spotted near the Outland border and they are stiring up trouble."

"I'm on it," Kovu said.

"Kovu wait," Simba said. "You shouldn't go alone. I'll go with you."

"Me too," Kiara declared.

"Kiara..." Kovu began.

"Kovu you may need help," Kiara declared. "And since Kopa is busy with a newborn and Nuka is spending the day with Malikiah then I'm going to."

"Fine," Kovu said knowing it would be pointless to argue with his mate. With that Kovu, Simba and Kiara headed off towards the Outland border.

"Ah man," Furaha grumbled. "There goes my swimming lesson."

"If you want," Asha began. "I could teach you how to swim."

"Really?" Furaha said her amber eyes lighting up. "Cool. Thanks Grandma."

"My pleasure," Asha said with a smile. With that Furaha headed towards the river along with Dante, Ni, Nash, and Kali. Asha began to follow but Nala pulled her off to the side. "I'm warning you Asha no funny business," Nala hissed.

"What are you talking about Nala?" Asha asked, keeping her voice low.

"I mean you had better not try to hurt my granddaughter," Nala hissed.

"Nala I would never hurt Furaha," Asha declared. "You seam to forget that she's my granddaughter too."

"That's not true," Nala said. "You made that up."

"No Nala I didn't," Asha said. "I really am Kiara and Mheetu's mother. I just happen to have it out for Kovu. Mostly because of Scar. But Kovu and Nuka are Scar's sons and therefore must be pushed out of the picture."

"Just what did Scar do to you exactly?" Nala asked.

"Let's just say he was a monster," Asha said. "And any lion that shares his bloodline is a monster like him. If not now then it's only a matter of time before they follow in their father's pawprints. Trust me on this Nala it's in the blood."

"I'm not so sure about that," Nala said. "I mean Mufasa and Scar were brothers and had the same parents yet they were two completly different lions."

"Yes well that's an abnormality," Asha declared. "Scar turned out just like his father, Ahadi. Mean, cold and heartless. It's in the blood Nala. Trust me on that one."

"Well maybe," Nala said. "But still..."

"But still nothing," Asha snapped. "Look Nala I have to go. I'll talk to you later." With that Asha left to give Furaha her swimming lesson.

"I wonder.." Nala began. But before she could get to far with her thoughts Nala heard a voice behind her cry, "Nala thank goodness I found you!" Nala turned around and saw Cusmo's mother Dayamo standing there, her blue eyes wide.

"Dayamo what's wrong?" Nala asked, alarmed at her friend's apperance.

"It's Sarabi," Dayamo declared. "She's collapsed. Cusmo has gone to get Rafiki but it dosen't look good."

"I'm on it!" Nala cried. With that the creamy lioness headed off to Priderock to be with her mother-in-law.

TLKTLKTLK

Meanwhle Simba, Kovu and Kiara had arrived to where the rogues had been seen. Sure enough there was two rogues, a male and female there, along with two cubs, eating a zebra that they had killed. "Hold it right there!" Kovu cried out. "Who are you? And what are you doing in my Kingdom?"

"Please we mean you no harm," the male said. "My family and I are just passing through and needed food."

"Well I'm sorry but you can't just come into my Kingdom and hunt wothout permission," Kovu said. "You need to leave. Now."

"Please Your Highness," the female pleaded. "We only ask that we be allowed to stay the night. We've been traveling and are very tired."

"I'm sorry but I cannot allow that," Kovu said. "You need to leave. Right now."

"Kovu maybe you should..." Simba began.

"No Dad they need to go!" Kovu roared. "I won't have rogues in my lands. Especially not multiple lions. If they don't leave then they will be killed."

"Kovu they have cubs with them," Kiara pointed out.

"That makes no difference Kiara," Kovu said. "I'm sorry for their situation but if I allow them to stay then soon any random rogue will want to stay."

"We understand," the female said tierdly. "Come children we're leaving." With that the family headed off towards the Outlands.

"Kovu you could have let them stay," Kiara said.

"Yes son that was a little harsh," Simba added.

"Look who's the King around here?" Kovu snapped. "Me that's who. So don't you dare question my decisions. Either one of you. Got it?"

"Kovu what has gotten into you latley?" Simba asked. "You're not acting like yourself."

"Well excuse me Father if I don't want anymore lions here," Kovu said, the sarcasim dripping. "But there happens to be a drought and a lack of food so I don't want strangers taking what little food we have."

"Kovu..." Simba began.

"Save it!" Kovu shouted. Without another word Kovu turned and headed back to Priderock in a huff.

"What is his problem lately?" Kiara wondered.

"I don't know Kiara," Simba siad with a sigh. "But I don't like it. He's changing and not for the better."

"I think the stress is getting to him," the dusty orange Queen said sadly.

"Well he better get used to it," Simba said forcefully. "All Kings have stress. A good King learns how to work through it. Or they fall. Just like Scar did."

"Well it's a good thing he has you," Kiara said smiling at her father-in-law. "I don't know what he'd do without you Simba."

"Thanks Kiara," Simba said returning his daughter-in-law's smile. "I'll talk to him when we get back." With that the golden former King and the dusty orange Queen headed back to Priderock.

TLKTLKTLK

Meanwhile Asha had arrived at the river where Furaha, Nash, Ni, Kali and Dante were already waiting. The boys were already in the water swimming. "Ready to begin?" Asha asked smiling at her granddaughter.

"I sure am," the dusty brown Princess said.

"You're lucky that this river hasn't dried up yet," Asha declared. "Come let's start." With that the golden lioness entered the water. "Come on Furaha don't be afraid. I won't let anything happen to you. Don't you trust me?"

"Sure I do Grandma," Furaha said. With that the Princess slowly entered the water.

"Good now I got you," Asha said going beside Furaha. But before she could go any further she heard a voice say, "Swimming lessons huh?" Asha looked and saw Cala and Sheriek in the water next to her.

"Yeah I'm teaching my granddaughter how to swim," Asha said, giving the creamy golden lioness and her chocolate brown friend a strange look.

"Well we could help if you want," Cala offered.

"That's really not.." Asha began. But before she could continue Cala swim over and pulled Furaha away from Asha. "Nonsense," she said. "It'll be fun." With that the chocolate brown lioness swam away from Asha towards the deeper part of the river.

"Cala wait.." Asha began. But she was stopped by Sheriek. "This is for the good of the cause," she whispered her golden orbs gleaming.

"No," Asha hissed. "I won't let any harm come to Furaha."

"It's for the cause," Sheriek repeated.

"No!" Asha roared pulling away from Sheriek roughly. The golden lioness began to swim towards Cala but before she could get to her she saw Cala let go of Furaha and the three month old cub went under the water.

"No!" Asha cried. "Cala what have you done?!"

"I did what was nessary," Cala declared.

"Furaha!" Asha cried diving under the water. Within a few minutes Asha came to the surface with Furaha in her mouth.

"Asha what are you doing?!" Cala hissed. "Now's your chance to be rid of her."

"Hey what's going on?" Nash cried swimming over to the group along with Ni, Kali, and Dante. Upon seeing his unconsious fried his ruby eyes got wide. "What happened to Furaha?"

"Asha accidently let go," Cala said quickly. "And poor Furaha went under. I just hope she's alright." With that Cala swam to the shore, where Asha already was, along with Sheriek and the cubs and shook herself dry.

"What happened?" Mheetu cried coming onto the scene along with Windi.

"Yes we heard shouting," Windi piped up. "Mother what happened?"

"A terriable accident," Cala cried trying to sound convincing.

"Oh Kings above," Mheetu cried. "Move!" With that the light brown lion pushed Asha out of the way so he could examine his niece.

"Is she ok?" Asha asked, concern in her emerald green eyes.

Mheetu looked at his mother and opened his mouth to respond. "She's..."

**A/N well there you are folks ch 5 complete. I know you hate cliffies but what can I say? I just love 'em. What did you all think about the chapter? Review please.**


	6. Angry Words

**A/N I'd liked to thank Salunatic, Kina, mimoo01, WTF123, Robert Downey Jr94, 22teamplayer, thingsareweird, TRON0602 and my two guest reviewers for reviewing ch 5. Here's ch 6 for you and see ch 1 for disclaimer. Enjoy.**

**Ch 6 Angry Words**

As Mheetu opened his mouth prepared to inform the others of Furaha's condition they heard coughing. The group looked down and saw Furaha spitting up water and gasping for breath.

"Oh thank the Kings she's ok," Asha breathed.

"It's ok sweetheart," Mheetu said gently patting his niece on the back. "You're ok now. Just get it all out."

"Uncle Mheetu?" Furaha said weakly opening her eyes. "What happened?"

"Don't you remember dear?" Cala asked. "I was helping with you swimming lesson when you kicked away from me and went under."

"I don't remember that," Furaha said, shaking her head. Nash was eyeing Cala suspisiously. The black cub knew that Furaha hadn't kicked away from Cala. In fact he was pretty sure that he had seen Cala purposily let go of the Princess. But he didn't dare say anything for fear that he was wrong.

"Come on sweetie let's get you home," Windi said gently picking up the soaking wet dusty brown cub and carrying her towards Priderock. Ni, Kali, and Nash followed behind her along with Cala and Sheriek. Dante stayed behind declaring he wanted to inform his parents of the accident. Asha began to follow but Mheetu stopped her. "What really happened?" the light brown lion asked his emerald eyes flashing with anger.

"How should I know?" Asha asked.

"You were there!" Mheetu shouted. "You were supposed to be watching her Asha!"

"Mheetu honey please don't yell," Asha pleaded. "What happened to Furaha was an accident. I sware I had nothing to do with it. I would never hurt Furaha."

Mheetu stared at his mother trying to decide if she was lying or not. "Ok I believe you," Mheetu said after a minute. "You just better hope that Kovu and Kiara do too." With that Mheetu turned and headed back towards Priderock with Asha right behind him.

TLKTLKTLK

Meanwhile Nala had arrived back at Priderock and entered the cave, where she saw Sarabi laying in the middle. "Sarabi?" Nala said gently nuzzling the former Queen.

"Hello dear one," Sarabi said weakly opening her eyes.

"How are you?" Nala asked.

"I've seen better days my dear," Sarabi said. Just then Simba, Kovu and Kiara returned from the encounter. "What's going on?" Simba asked, alarmed to see his mother lying there.

"I'm afraid my time is coming to an end," Sarabi said softly.

"What?!" Simba cried. "No Mom please don't say that."

"What's going on?" Kopa asked coming onto the scene. "Dayamo just came and told me to come right away. Grandma are you ok?"

"I'm afraid not dear Kopa," Sarabi said. "My time has come. It's time for me to join Mufasa and Sarafina."

"Mom please don't.." Simba began the tears coming to his eyes.

"Simba I've lived a full life," Sarabi said. "I've lived to see my great-grandchildren be born. It's time."

"Oh Mom," Simba said nuzzling his mother. "I love you."

"I love you too my darling," Sarabi said. "You are the greastest accomplishment of my life. And you rasied your sons well. I'm so proud of you."

"I owe it all to you Mom," Simba said.

"We love you Grandma," Kopa said nuzzling his grandmother.

"And I love you all," Sarabi said. "So much." With that the tan lioness layed down her head and breathed her last.

"Say hi to Dad for me," Simba whispered the tears rolling down her face. Nala pulled her mate close and he wept on her shoulder. Kiara pulled Kovu close and he wept for his grandmother as did Kopa. But their grief was short lived when Windi came in carrying Furaha and placed the still wet cub on the ground.

"What happened?!" Kovu cried as he and Kiara ran to their daughter, who weakly lifted up her head and looked at them.

"Hi Mom," she said weakly. "Hi Daddy."

"Sweetheart what happened?" Kiara asked.

"She got away from me," Asha said coming onto the scene.

"It was an accident Mommy," Furaha said.

"I thought you were going to take her swimming," Kovu said turning towards his mother.

"Asha offered," Nala said.

"And you were just so quick to take her up on that offer weren't you?" Kovu snapped.

"Kovu.." Nala began.

"No don't even start!" Kovu shouted, getting in Nala's face. "You probaly arrange this with Asha to begin with didn't you?!"

"No!" Nala shouted backing up a step. "I would never allow any harm to come to Furaha. I love her."

"Yeah right," Kovu scoffed, rolling his amber eyes. "You've used that lie before."

"Kovu stop this," Simba said. "Right now. Your mother would never hurt Furaha."

"Just like she would never hurt me?" Kovu snapped. "We all know how that turned out don't we Dad?"

"Kovu Simba is right," Kiara said, trying to calm her mate down. "Besides that my mother would never hurt Furaha either."

"Kovu you've got to calm down," Kopa said gently. "Now's not the time for doing or saying anything you might regret."

"Kopa is right honey," Kiara said. "You're not thinking clearly."

"Maybe not," Kovu said, still glaring at Nala. "But I sware to the Kings above that if you did have anything to do with this then I will banish you so fast it'll make your head spin." With that Kovu turned and said to his pride, "We need to have a proper burial for my grandmother. Remember he for the good, kind, loving lioness she was." The Pride nodded and together Simba, Kopa and Kovu picked up Sarabi's body and carried her out of the cave where they would have a proper funeral for her.

TLKTLKTLK

The next day Furaha was sitting beside Sarabi's grave feeling miserable. "I really miss you Grandma," Furaha said tears coming out of her amber eyes. Just then Nash came onto the scene. "Hey Fur'," the black three month old said. "I'm sorry about your great grandma."

"Thanks Nash," Furaha said with a sniffle. "What are you dong out here anyways?"

"Looking for you," Nash declared. "Look I think I know what happened to you yesterday at the river."

"Good," Furaha said. "'Cause I can't remember and it's furstrating. What happened?"

"It was no accident," Nash declared.

"What do you mean?" Furaha asked. But before Nash could continue Nala came onto the scene. "Hello little ones," the creamy lioness said. "What are you doing out here?"

"Nothing," Nash said quickly. "Just talking."

"I really miss Grandma Sarabi," Furaha said sadly.

"I know you do sweetheart," Nala said pulling her granddaughter close. "But you must remember that she's in a better place. Has your father told you about the Great Kings and Queens of the past?"

"Yeah he did," Furaha said. "He told me that they're always watching over us."

"Well now Grandma Sarabi is one of those Queen up there," Nala said. "And shel'll always be there to guide you. Feel better now?"

"Yeah I do," Furaha said with a smile. "Thank Grandma."

"You're welcome my sweet," Nala said giving her granddaughter a nuzzle. Just then Kovu came onto the scene. "Furaha I need you to come with me," the King said. "You too Nash. Right now."

"But Daddy I was talking with Grandma," Furaha said.

"Now young lady," Kovu said firmly. Grumbling to herself the Princess and her friend reluctantly left and went with her father. "I don't want you around my daughter," Kovu hissed at Nala, making sure Furaha couldn't hear him.

"Kovu..." Nala began,

"I mean it Mother!" Kovu growled. "Just stay away from her. I won't allow you to damage her like you did me." With that Kovu stormed away from his mother, leaving her very shaken. "I would never hurt her!" she shouted. But it was too late Kovu and the cubs were already gone.

TLKTLKTLK

Meanwhile Jayla, Kinta and there group were discussing the recent events. "Cala you did a very foolish thing," Jayla was saying.

"Yes I thought we agreed no harm was to com to the Princess," Jani piped up.

"That's not possiable," Cala said. "Can't you see the brat must be disposed of?"

"I didn't sign on for killing a kid," Alzu pointed out.

"Alzu it's nessary," Shereik said, trying to get her boyfriend to listen to her.

"I don't see how killing a child is nessary," Jayla said. "I'm a mother and I cannot fathom doing such a thing."

"Me either," Jani said, backing her daughter up. "Cami what do you think?"

"If we allow Furaha to live then it risks her returning one day returning and reclaiming the throne," Cami said. "But we must make it look like an accident."

"And above all Asha and Nala must not find out about it," Kinta put in.

"Agreed," Cala said. "Are you guys in?"

"I don't know.." Jayla said.

"We're in," Jani said with a sigh. "But I don't like it. Not one little bit."

"Me either," Alzu said. "But I guess you guys are right. It is nessary. Alright I'm in."

"Excelent," Cala said. "And tomarrow Jayla you shall suggest to Dante that he take Furaha to the gorge."

"Wait a second," Jayla said. "I don't want Dante to have any part of this."

"Yes I agree," Cami said. "We should leave my grandson out of it."

"Very well then," Cala said. "Then we'll use plan B. We'll lure Furaha into the Outlands where some special friends will be waiting for her."

"You mean.." Cami asked.

"Exactly," Cala said with an evil grin. "Tomarrow shall begin the start of our plan. Then it'll only be a matter of time before Kovu follows." With that Cala and her followeres let out cackles of glee.

**A/N well there you are folks ch 6 complete. Did you all enjoy it? I hope you did. As always review please.**


	7. Actions and Consequences

**A/N A special thank you to Salunatic, Robert Downey Jr94, jtgil, WTF123, Dinoman193, Goatman, mimoo01, thingsareweird, and TRON0602 for reviewing my last chapter. Here's ch 7 for ya and as usual see ch 1 for disclaimer.**

**Ch 7 Actions and Consequences**

The next day Nash and Furaha were playing near the Grasslands. Ever since Furaha's near death experience Kovu had insisted that an adult accompany her wherever she went, much to the Princess' disliking. She also didn't like the fact that she wasn't allowed to be alone with either one of her grandmothers because her father wouldn't allow it. But what really made things worse was that her father barley spent any time with her at all. They used to play together all the time and watch the stars. But recently Kovu had no time for his daughter. Simba had tired to make it up to his granddaughter by taking her out and showing her the Kingdom, which he was doing today along with Malikiah. By now Furaha was five months old and her cousin, Mawala was two months old and was allowed to leave the cave. The golden cub very much enjoyed spending time with his cousin and grandfather and many times his friend, Tashiki would join them On this particular day Tashiki and Mawala were trying to catch a butterfly while Furaha was trying to teach Nash how to hunt.

"You've got to stay low to the ground," Furaha instructed her friend. "And above all you have to be quiet."

"Got it," Nash whispered, croutching low to the ground preparing to pounce on his unsuspecting pret, which was a small rabbit. But before the black cub could strike a voice behind him said, "Hey what cha doing?" This caused the rabbit to become alert and run off. "Darn it," Nash grumbled. He turned around and saw Tashiki standing there. "Tashiki you made me lose my prey," Nash snapped, glaring at the sandy brown cub.

"Yeah like yould would have caught it anyways," Mawala said coming over and sitting beside Tashiki. Nash glared at the golden cub who burst out laughing along with Tashiki. "Ah shut up," Nash growled.

"What's the matter Nash?" Mawala said, his voice sing songy. "Can't handle the truth."

"You better shut you trap," Nash said, his ruby red eyes fiery. "Or I'll shut it for ya!"

"Relax Nash," Furaha said, trying to calm her friend down. "He's just a two month old cub. Sheesh."

"But he shouldn't be so mean," Tashiki declared. "You shoud say you're sorry 'Ala."

"Why should I?' Mawala asked rolling his light blue eyes. "I was just sayin' the truth."

"Still you were really mean," Tashiki said.

"Yeah you really should tell Nash you're sorry," Furaha said, narrowing her amber eyes at her cousin.

"Or what?" Mawala asked, glaring at his cousin. "You'll tell Grandpa? Psh. You're such a tattletale Furaha. Besides I don't have to listen to you."

"Yeah you do," Nash piped up. "She's the future Queen."

"Big deal," Malwala said, rolling his eyes. "In case you haven't noticed I'm a Prince. So that means I don't have to listen to her."

"Sheesh," Furaha said. "You're so much like Aunt Vitani it's scary."

"My mom taught me not to take any crap from anyone," Mawala said. "And that includes you Princess."

"What's going on over here?" Simba asked approaching the cubs.

"Nothing Grandpa," Furaha said. "We were just talking."

"Yeah sorry we got to loud," Mawala said. Simba gave the cubs a look but said nothing. Instead the golden lion walked away to join Malikiah. Just then Nuka apporached the group. "Hey guys," the brown lion said smiling at the group.

"Hi Uncle Nuka," Furaha said giving Nuka's leg a hug.

"Hey there sweetheart," Nuka said giving his niece's head a lick. "I came to give you guys a break." Nuka looked at Simba and Malikiah when he said this last part.

"You sure you can handle them alone?" Simba asked.

"I'll stay with them," Malikiah offered.

"You sure son?" Nuka asked. "I would think you would want some time to yourself."

"This way I'll get to speand time with you Dad," Malikaih said with a smile.

"Well since you guys have this under control I'll be going," Simba said. "I have to be back anyways to go with Kovu and Kopa on patrol. I'll see you guys later." With that the golden lion took his leave. A few minutes later Dante came strolling up along with Alzu and Kinta. "Malikiah it's good to see you son," Kinta said, smiling at the grey lion.

"Hey there Kinta," Malikiah said. "Hey there little brother. How are you?"

"Fine," Dante replied. Kinta nudged his son who said, "Oh yeah. I was wondering if you wanted to spend the day with me, Uncle Alzu and Dad? I've missed you."

"Uh ok sure that sounds great," Malikiah said. Then he turned towards Nuka and said, "Is that ok with you Dad?" Kinta growled lightly when he heard his son call Nuka 'Dad' but the sandy brown lion knew better than to say anything.

"Sure it is," Nuka said. "I can handle the cubs solo. Have fun."

"Thanks Dad," Malikiah said. With that the grey lion walked away along with his father, uncle and brother. Once they were gone Nuka turned to check on the cubs. But to his horror the brown lion saw they were gone. "Oh man I just turned my head for a minute," Nuka cried. "I better go look for them. Kovu'll kill me if anything happens to his kid." With that Nuka went off in search of his niece and her friends.

TLKTLKTLK

Meanwhile Furaha and her friends were in the Outlands exploring. The four cubs had gotten bored and decided to sneak away while Nuka and Malikiah were distracted. While they wer exploring Tashiki began to get really uneasy. "Guys I think we should go back," the sandy brown cub said, her light brown eyes scanning the area.

"What's the matter 'Shiki?" Mawala said. "Are ya scared?"

"No," Tashiki said glaring at Mawala. "I just have a bad feeling that's all."

"Yeah I got that feeling to," Nash said. "Fur' maybe we should turn back."

"Yeah," Furaha said. "Maybe you're..." But before the dusty brown Princess could continue she heard cackling. Gasping Furaha spun around to see who was there. To her horror she saw a group of hyenas walking towards her and her friends.

"Well well well Huza what do we have here?" the female asked.

"I don't know Keriah," Huza said. "What do you think Chu?" He looked over at the other hyena who just licked his lips at the cubs.

"I do believe you're right Chu." Keriah said. "We got ourselves dinner. And enough to bring back to Mom, Dad, Uncle Banazi and Aunt Seri." Keriah was referring to her mother, Shenzi and her mate, Colo. Seri and Banazi were Chu and Huza's parents and also Keriah's Aunt and Uncle.

"Ain't no need to bring them back," Shenzi said appearing along with Banazi, Colo and Seri. "We're here right now. And boy do they look tasty." The alpha female licked her lips and stared at the four cubs, who tried to back away from the hyenas but were stopped by a wall of a canyon.

"What are we gonna do?" Tashiki whipsered, her brown eyes wide with fear.

"I got this," Mawala said walking towards the hyeans.

"Mawala no!" Furaha cried running after her cousin. But she was to late Mawala walked up to Shenzi and swipped her in the face making four long scratch marks. Howling in pain Shenzi turned away from the cubs.

"Mom are you ok?" Keriah asked.

"Nevermind about me," Shenzi hissed. "They're gettin' away. Get them" Shenzi pointed towards the cubs who had taken advantage of the distraction and ran away. Growling Keriah, Huza, and Chu raced after the cubs while their parents waited.

"Should we help them?" Seri asked.

"Nah it'll be good for them to have this lesson," Shenzi said. "Besides if Keriah is gonna be alpha female one day the she's gotta learn how to take charge."

"I agree," Colo said. "She must learn."

"Yeah but Huza and Chu ain't exactly the smartest pair," Banazi said.

"Yeah 'cuz they take after you dummy," Shenzi said smacking her brother upside the head. "Man those lions oughta be glad we owe them one otherwise we would have never agreed to help them. Not after the experience we had with Scar."

"Ain't that the truth," Banazi said. "And now with Ed gone it makes if even worse. Man if I ever see that Kovu agian I'll rip his head off for killing Ed."

"Yeah well once our kids kill his kid then it'll be payback," Shenzi said with a growl. "Come on let's go home and wait." With that the four hyeans left to wait for the three young ones to return.

TLKTLKTLK

Meanwhile Kinta, Alzu, Dante and Malikiah were enjoying some time together. "I'm glad you decided to join us son," Kinta said with a smile. "I've really missed you."

"Yeah I'm sorry I haven't been around much," Malikiah said, feeling guilty. "It's just that Mom and Dad have needed a lot of help with Ni and Kali I've been distracted. But now they're eight months old they don't need so much help. But then Kovu's been having problem lately so I've been helping with that."

"That isn't your job Mal'," Alzu said. "If Kovu can't handle the responsbilities then he shouldn't be King. He shouldn't expect others to pick up his slack."

"Yes and you're only one year old," Kinta said. "You shouldn't be expected to take on the responsbilites of an adult."

"I'll be two in a couple of months," Malikiah pointed out. "But I guess you guys to have a point. But Kovu just seams so overwhelmed."

"Sounds like he's not doing a very good job at being King," Alzu said. "Maybe he should pass the tourch to someone else who can handle it. Like maybe Kopa."

"Yeah maybe," Malikiah said. "I mean Kopa was rasied to be King. Simba taught him everything there is to know. So maybe..." But before the grey lion could continue he heard comotion coming form the Outlands. "That sounds like the cubs," Malikiah said, his brown eyes wide in alarm.

"I didn't hear anything," Alzu lied.

"Me either," Kinta said, trying to sound convincing.

"I could have sworn..." Malikiah began.

"Your ears must be palying tricks on you," Kinta said. "Besides you know Nuka is with the cubs."

"Good point," Malikiah said with a sigh. "I guess you're right. It was probally nothing." With that the three lions and Dante continued theri outing even though Dante wanted so bad to tell his brother that he wasn't hearing things. But the sandy brown cub knew that his father and uncle would be mad if he did. So he kept quiet and hoped his friends would be ok.

TLKTLKTLK

Meanwhile Furaha and her friends had run out of room and found themselves trapped in a cave against a wall. "Don't worry we'll protect you guys," Nash said bravely standing in front of his friends along with Furaha, even though he was terrified. Keriah, Huza and Chu walked slowly towards the cubs glaring at them. Furaha and Nash took a deep breath and tried to roar but it only came out a tiny growl because they were so young.

"Ha ha that was it?' Keriah laughed. "Do it again. Come on." Furaha took a deep breath but before she could utter one sound Huza swipped her across the face sending her crashing to the ground. Chu pounced on Nash causing him to fall into Tashiki and Mawala. Keriah pinned Furaha down with her front paws. No maotte how much she tried the five month old cub couldn't break free. "Nighty night Princess," Keriah sneered rising her paw fully prepared to end Furaha's life.

**A/N I know cliffies suck but I just can't help myself. What did you think of ch 7? Was it good? I hope so. Let me know in a review please.**


	8. A Little Chat

**A/N A special thank you goes to mimoo01, WTF123, thingsareweird, jtgil, Salunatic, Goatman, and TRON0602 for reviewing ch 7. Ch 8 coming at ya and as always see ch 1 for disclaimer.**

**Ch 8 A Little Chat**

Furaha closed her eyes and waited for the pain to come. But to her surprise none came. Instead the dusty brown Princess heard the sounds of fighting. She opened her eyes and saw that Nala had come to her rescue along with Asha and Nuka. Nala had gotten on top of Keriah, Huza and Chu and pinned them to the ground getting right in their faces, her teeth bared. "Ow geeze calm down there will ya," Keriah said struggling to break free.

"Shut it!" Nala roared, causing the three hyenas to shake with fear.

"Hey clam down we're really sorry ok?" Huza said his voice shaking.

"If you ever come near my grandchildren again," Nala growled.

"Oh these are your grandchildren?" Keriah asked, trying to play dumb.

"Oh we didn't know that," Huza said. "Did we Ker'?"

"No of course not," Keriah said. "How 'bout you Chu?" Chu just looked at Nala and gulped to afraid to speak. Nala let out a roar a fury and the trio let out yelps of fear and hightailed it out of there.

"It's a good thing I heard the commotion," Nuka said. "And even better that I ran into Nala and Asha."

"You four are lucky to be alive," Asha pointed out.

"Grandma I.." Furaha began.

"Let's go home," Nala snapped. "And I'm sure your parents will be very intrested to know what you've been up to." With that the group headed back to the Pridelands, not knowing that Cala had been watching and was scowling as the group left.

TLKTLKTLK

As the group returned to Priderock Nuka went to gather Nash's mother, Jasiri and Tashiki's mother, Kesha along with Kopa and Vitani and Kovu and Kiara. Once all the parents were there Nala informed them what their children had been up to. "Oh Tashiki you could have been killed!" Kesha cried, her blue eyes wide with fear. "I am so disappointed with you young lady."

"I'm sorry Mom," Tashiki said, tear coming to her blue eyes.

"Nash what do you have to say for yourself?" Jasiri asked her ruby red eyes flashing with anger. The beige lioness gave her son a stern look and he looked down in shame.

"I'm sorry," Nash whispered. "That's all I can say."

"Ugh why oh why do you have to be like your father?" Jasiri cried, thinking ruefully about Nash's father, Kante, who had abandoned them long ago. "You are grounded young man," Jasiri said picking her son up by his scruff and carrying him inside.

"That goes for you too Tashiki," Kesha said as she too picked her daughter up by the scruff and carried her inside.

"Mawala do you have anything to say?" Kopa asked giving his son a look. Mawala merly shook his head unable to speak because he was crying.

"How about you Furaha?" Kovu asked. "Do you have anything to say?"

"Just that I'm sorry Daddy," Furaha said. Kovu sighed and looked at his mate, who nodded. "Furaha we need to have a little talk," the brown King said. He looked at his brother, who nodded knowingly. "Come with me," Kovu said, as he and Kiara walked with Furaha down the side of Priderock. Kopa and Vitani did the same with Mawala both of them realzing that their son needed the same talk. This left Asha and Nala alone. But the two lionesses weren't alone for long. Soon they were joined by Mheetu. "I heard what happened," the light brown lion said. "It's a good thing you two were there."

"Yes it certinly was," Asha said. "I just thank the Kings the cubs weren't hurt."

"Look Asha I'm sorry I've been such a pain," Mheetu said. "I know I haven't made much effort to get close to you and I'm sorry. It's just trust isn't easy for me. Especially after Furaha almost drowned. But now I realize that I was wrong about you. The fact that you save Furaha and her friends today proves that you really do care. I'm so sorry for misjudging you."

"Oh Mheetu," Asha whispered. "You have nothing to feel sorry about."

"Yes I do," Mheetu insisted. "And I'd like to make it up to you. I want to speand some time with you. Just us. I want to know my mother."

"Oh honey," Asha said, tears coming to her emerald eyes. "I'd like that too." With that Mheetu embraced his mother, who gladly returned it. "How about we spend the day together tomarrow?" Asha suggested.

"I'd like that," Mheetu said with a smile. "But please excuse me. I promised Simba I'd go on patrol with him and Alzu. Excuse me." With that the light brown lion took his leave.

"I should tell him the truth," Asha whispered.

"Why?" Nala asked. "Then he'd hate you for sure."

"I'm not even sure I want to be a part of the plan anymore," Asha declared. "Kovu has been nothing but nice to me. Besides I don't want to hurt my daughter or my son. And I especailly don't want to hurt Furaha. If I confess now then maybe I'll get a light sentence."

"Or maybe not," Nala whispered. "Look I don't like this anymore than you do but Cala made it quite clear that if we turn on her we're dead. Besides Kovu isn't the type to just let things go. We'll be banished at the very least. Face it Asha we're stuck."

"I know," Asha sighed. "And I hate it. Come on let's go see if we can find Cami and Jani. We're supposed to meet with them." With that the two lionesses left to find their allies.

TLKTLKTLK

Meanwhile Kovu, Kiara, and Furaha had arrived in a wide open field. By now it was night and the stars were brightly shining in the sky. "Furaha we're very disappointed in you," Kovu said after a minute of silence.

"I know," Furaha mumbled, feeling misarable.

"You could have been killed," Kiara pointed out. "What were you thinking Furaha?"

"I just thought it would be cool," Furaha explained. "But I was wrong."

"Furaha your mother and I have told you several times not to go there," Kovu said. "And yet you did."

"I'm sorry Daddy," Furaha sad with a sniffle.

"Honey Daddy and I make rules for a reason," Kiara said. "Because we love you and want to keep you safe."

"Furaha we couldn't stand it if anything happened to you," Kovu said pulling his daughter close and nuzzling her. "Do you understand?"

"Yes Daddy," Furaha said. "I do."

"Good," Kovu said with a smile. "Now since we're out here I'll tell you more about the Great Kings and Queens of the past."

"Yeah Who are they exactly?" Furaha asked, having only heard the story once when she was young.

"They were the Kings and Queens the have passed on," Kovu explained. "My father told me about them when I was about your age. He said to look at the stars. They are up there to guide you. So whenever you feel alone you can look up there and know that they'll always be there to guide you."

"And so will we," Kiara said nuzzling her daughter. Furaha sighed taking in the information and snugged into her parents fur and the family spent the rest of the night star gazing.

TLKTLKTLK

Meanwhile Kopa and Vitani were having a talk with their son as well. "Malwala what were you thinking today?" Vitani asked. "You could have been killed.

"Yes son that was a very foolish thing to do," Kopa said.

"I was just trying to be brave like you," Mawala said, looking at his father with tears in his blue eyes.

"Mawala I'm only brave when I have to be," Kopa said.

"Honey being brave dosen't mean you go looking for trouble," Vitani said.

"But you guys aren't scared of anything," Mawala said.

"We were today," Kopa said.

"You were?" Mawala asked, surprised that something had scared his parents.

"Yes we were," Vitani said. "The thought of losing you scares us more than anything."

"That's why we make those ruled to begin with son," Kopa said. "Because we love you and don't want to lose you. Ok?"

"Ok," Mawala said, as his father's words sank in. "I'm sorry Mom and Dad. I promise I'll never do anything like that again."

"Ok we believe you," Vitani said. "Come here you." With that the tan lioness pulled her son towards her and headlocked his giving him a noogie. Mawala pulled away fromt his mother and soone the family was enjoying a friendly game of wrestling. They contiuned their fun until Mawala fell asleep. Then the family went home.

TLKTLKTLK

Meanwhile Cala was fuming because her plan had failed. "I thought you taught your children better than this!" she boomed.

"Hey it ain't our fault Nala showed up," Shenzi said. "Sheesh give the kids a break will ya Cala?"

"Yeah they feel bad enough," Banazi chimed in.

"Perhaps we need a different appoach," Colo suggested.

"I already though about that," Cala said. "And I've got the perfect solution."

"Which is?" Seri asked.

"Instead of killing Kovu's brat we kill another brat instead," Cala said. "I think her little friend, Nash will do just fine. We'll make it look like rogues did it in a despreat attempt to find food. This'll cause massive panic to occur. And thus causing..."

"A revolt," Colo finished.

"Exactly," Cala said with an evil smile. "Only I need to make sure it's done right this time. So instead of your children doing the deed I'll need the four of you to do it. I'll lure Nash here and leave the rest to you. Think you can handle it?"

"No problem," Shenzi said waving her paw. "Consider him dead."

"Good," Cala said. "Then in a couple of weeks he'll be allowed out again. That's when we strike. Until then we make sure we have the plan worked out." With that Cala went to gather the rest of her monions so they could discuss the upcoming plan of action.

**A/N okey dokey folks there you have ch 8. Hope you all enjoyed it. Review please.**


	9. Tragedy

**A/N I'd like to thank Salunatic, Robert Downey Jr94, WTF123, thingsareweird, mimoo01, and TRON0602 for reviewing ch 8. Here's the newest chapter for ya and as usual see ch 1 for dislaimer.**

**Ch 9 Tragedy**

A couple of weeks past and Furaha and her friends were once again allowed to play outside. Kovu was relaxing a little bit since his little chat with his daughter. After he and Kiara had put Furaha to bed that night they had enjoyed a romantice evening together. Now the dusty orange Queen had approached the brown King with a smile on her face. "Hello my darling," the Queen said giving her mate a nuzzle.

"Hello there yourself," Kovu said returning the nuzzle. "You're in a good mood."

"I just came back from Rafiki's," Kiara said. "Kovu I'm pregnant. Isn't that great?" Kovu just stared at his mate. "Kovu say something," Kiara said, her light green eyes filled with worry about her mate's silence.

"What can I say Kiara?" Kovu said, his voice monotone.

"That you're happy," Kiara said irritated. "I mean most lions would be thrilled when their mate tells them their going to have another cub."

"Well forgive me Kiara if I'm not happy," Kovu snapped startling Kiara. "But this is the worst possible time for us to have another cub. There's a drought, the herds are not as plentiful as they once were. Times are tough Kiara. The last thing we need is another mouth to feed around here."

"I can't believe you can say such a cruel thing," Kiara said, tears coming to her light green eyes. "Well rather you like it or not another cub is coming Kovu. So you may as well get over it." With that Kiara turned and ran inside the cave sobbing.

"What was that all about?" Simba asked coming onto the scene.

"Kiara is having another cub," Kovu stated.

"Really?" Simba said with a smile. "Son that's great."

"No Dad it's not great," Kovu said angrily. "A cub is the last thing we need right now. We have enough problems as it is without adding another cub to the mix."

"Kovu cubs are a blessing," Simba stated. "And I'm surprised at your attitude. You were so happy when Kiara told you she was pregnant with Furaha."

"That was different Dad," Kovu said, with a sigh. "Look I've got things to do. I'll see you later." With that the brown King left. Simba watched his son leave and shook his head sadly. "Oh Kovu what am I going to do about you?" the former King wondered. "I'd better see if Rafiki has any suggestions." With that Simba walked down the side of Pirdercok and towards Rafiki's tree hoping his friend could give him some much needed advice.

TLKTLKTLK

Meanwhile Nash was searching for Furaha hoping to talk to her. The six month old cub was eagar to talk to his friend about Cala. He hadn't had much opportunity to talk with Furaha alone since her two brushes with death. Nash had heard Cala discussing a plan involving Kovu and a revolt. She was talking with Cami, Jani and Asha when he had heard. Nash had tried to talk to his mother about it but Jasiri had to go on the daily hunt and couldn't talk. As luck would have it Nash found Furaha, who was playing with Dante, Ni and Kali. By now the twins were ten months old and Ni had the beginings of a black mane growing while Kali had the beginings of a brown mane growing. Ni had Dante in a head lock and was giving the sandy brown six month old a noogie. "Ow quit it Ni!" Dante cried struggling to get loose.

"Make me baby," Ni said roughly rubbing Dante's head harder.

"Quit it Ni!" Furaha shouted. "Leave him alone!" With that Furaha swipped at Ni her claws catching his front leg. This caused Ni to cry out in pain and release Dante.

"You little twirp!" Ni growled rasing his paw and striking Furaha in the face sending the Princess sailing to the ground.

"Furaha!" Nash cried running over to check on his frined.

"What's going on over here?" Alzu asked coming over from where he and his now mate Sheriek were watching the cubs.

"Ni hit me!" Furaha declared getting up.

"He's picking on Dante again," Nash chimed in glaring at the grey ten month old.

"Ni you need to come with me right now young man," Alzu said. "I think your parents will be very interested to know what you've been up to."

"Aw man," Ni grumble as he walked back to Priderock with Alzu. He knew that he was going to be grounded again.

"Oh just kill me now if my cub is anything like him," Sheriek groaned rolling her golden yellow eyes.

"You're pregnant?" Furaha asked.

"Yes I just found out," Sheriek said avoiding looking at the Princess. "There must be something going around. I mean first Mheetu and Windi get pregnant. Then a month later me and Kiara get pregnant. And with this drought it's really bad timing. But what can you do?"

"I'm bored," Kali declared not really intreasted in the conversation. "Come on let's find something to do."

"Uh Furaha I really need to talk to you," Nash said. "It's important."

"What's wrong Nash?" Furaha asked concern in her amber eyes.

"I uh just wanted to tell you something I found out," Nash said. The black cub darted his ruby red eyes over to Sheriek but the creamy golden lioness was pretending not to listen. "Uh it's about Cala."

"What about her?" Furaha asked.

"Hey Nash," Cala called coming onto the scene. "Your mother sent me to find you. She needs you back home."

"Oh ok," Nash said. "I'll talk to you later Fur'." With that the black cub left heading back towards Priderock, not knowing a trap was waiting for him.

TLKTLKTLK

As Nash was walking he had an uneasy feeling. "Why didn't an adult come with me?" he wondered out loud. "I mean it's a long walk. Something could..." But before he could finish his thought he heard cackling. Gasping Nash saw the same hyenas that had attacked him and his friends before. "Well, well well what do we have here?" Keriah said.

"Looks like we have a little lost cub," Huza said licking his lips.

"I'm not lost," Nash said bravely. "You guys are. You'd better leave. If King Kovu finds you here he'll rip you to shreads."

"Oooh we're so scared," Keriah said the sarcasim dripping. "Well her ain't here now is he shrimp. But you are. And me and my cousins here are starving." Nash was backing up trying to get away from the trio. But he soon found himself backed against a wall and he had no where to go. "What am I going to do?" Nash thought desperetly. Then he did the only thing he could think of. Raising his paw he swipped Keriah in the face clawing her cheek. This destracted her enough so that Nash could run. But he had forgotten about Huza and Chu and they quickly stopped his escape. "Big mistake shrimp," Keriah growled advancing on Nash, who was pinned down by Huza and Chu. "Say goodbye shrimp," Keriah said, raising her paw. Nash closed his eyes tight and let out an earpericing scream as Keriah's claws and teeth met his skin and tore through.

TLKTLKTLK

Meanwhile Kiara, Jasiri, Kesha, and Jayla were enjoying a nice walk together. Then suddenly the lionesses heard an earpiercing scream echo through the air. "That was Nash!" Jasiri cried her ruby red eyes wide with fear. Jayla's brown eyes went wide and she whispered, "Oh Kings above no." Luckily for her noone heard her. Kiara and Kesha exchanged worried looks as they thought the worst.

"Let's go!" Kiara shouted running in the direction of the scream with her friends right behind her.

TLKTLKTLK

Kiara and her friends arrived to where they had heard the scream. To their horror they saw Naah laying in a pool of his own blood, not moving.

"Nash!" Jasiri cried running over to her son. "Oh Kings above no! Oh please no!"

"Oh Jasiri I'm so sorry," Kiara said, tears coming to her light green eyes.

"Oh my baby!" Jasiri wailed tears rolling down her cheeks. "Oh noooo!" With that the beige lioness borke down sobbing uncontrollably. Kesha went over to comfort her friend. The sandy brown lioness pulled the beige lioness close and let her weep. Jayla shook her head in disbelief. The tan lioness knew that Cala was behind this. With a sob Jayla ran off to find Kinta and tell him what happened while Kiara and Kesha took a grieving Jasiri home carrying the bloody body of Nash with them.

TLKTLKTLK

As the three lionesses returned they were met by the rest of the Pride. "Oh Kings above what happened?" Kovu asked, his amber eyes wide with shock.

"My baby is gone!" Jasiri wailed. "He's gone and it's all your fault!"

"Jasiri that's not.." Kiara began.

"Kiara it's obvious what happened!" Jasiri shouted. "Some rogues killed my baby. They were probaly looking for food and found him."

"And how is that Kovu's fault?" Kiara asked.

"Because if he was a better King then none of this would be happening!" Jasiri declared. "The heards have moved on and he refuses to see it! He's turning out to be just like Scar but it was my son that payed to price! And I'll never forgive him for that! Never!" With an angry sob Jasiri picked up her son's body and ran down the side of Priderock. Kesha ran after her friend hoping to calm her down.

"Nash is dead?" a voice said. The group turned around and saw that Furaha had returned along with Kali.

"Yes sweetheart Nash is gone," Kiara said pulling her daughter close.

"What happened?" Furaha asked sobbing into her mother's leg.

"We're not really sure sweetheart," Simba said gently.

"Oh I think we all know what happened," one of the lionesses said, looking at Kovu.

"Look I'm sorry about what happened to Nash," Kovu said. "I really am. But I hardly think it was my fault. I can't control this drought nor can I control the lack of food. I've gotten permisson from our neighboring Kingdoms to hunt there. And now I think we should concertrate on finding Nash's killer."

"I agree with Kovu," Simba said.

"Yeah me too," Nuka piped up. "And we need to stay untied on this. And remember that Kovu is King around here."

"Yes we need to respect him," Cusmo chimed in. "Right ladies." The lionesses looked at each other and muttered 'yes'. "Good," Kiara said with a smile. "Now let's see if we can calm Jasiri shall we?" With that the group went to find their grief stricken friend.

TLKTLKTLK

Meanwhile Jayla had found Kinta, who was talking with Cala and Cami. "Kinta Nash is dead," Jayla said. "But you probaly already knew that didn't you?"

"Of course we did," Cala said cooly. "We arranged it Jayla. It's all for the cause dear."

"But killing a child," Jayla said. "He was an innocent Cala. Nash didn't deserve to die like that."

"Honey it's for the greater good," Kinta said, giving his mate a nuzzle. Jayla pulled away roughly. "How can you say that Kinta!" Jayla shouted. "He was the same age as Dante. How can you say it's for the greater good."

"Jayla.." Kinta began.

"No!" Jayla shouted. "No Kinta! I'm done! You hear me I'm done! I will not have anymore to do with this. And niether will Dante!"

"Oh yes you will," Cala said her voice threatening. "Or you will be very sorry. I'll see to that personally."

"Just try it Cala," Jayla said glaring at the rusty brown lioness.

"I'll see to it that you're blamed for everything," Cala said. "I can do it to Jayla."

"You wouldn't," Jayla hissed.

"Try me," Cala shot back.

Jayla looked over at Kinta, who shrugged. The tan lioness sighed in defeat, "You win Cala. I'll play nice."

"Good girl," Cala said with a smile. "You'll see Jayla it's for everyone's own good." With that Cala took her leave an evil smile on her face leaving a defeated Jayla behind

**A/N well there you go folks ch 9 complete. What did you think about it? Let me know in a review please.**


	10. The Beginning of Trouble

**A/N I'd like to thank mimoo01, Yee111213, WTF123, 22teamplayer, Robert Downey Jr94, thingsareweird, and TRON0602 for reviewing ch 9. Here's ch 10 for ya and as usual see ch 1 for disclaimer. Enjoy.**

**Ch 10 The Beginning of Trouble**

A month past and soon it was time for Windi to give birth. As was custom in the Pride Windi and Mheetu went off to have their cub. Only to their surprise they were blessed with three cubs. Two boys were born along with a girl. The first born male had a light brown coat, like his father and chocolate brown eyes like his mother. The daughter had a chocolate brown coat like her mother and emerald green eyes like her father. But the youngest boy was a surprise. He had a light golden coat like Asha and light green eyes like Kiara. Windi and Mheetu named their first born son, Kwanza. Their daughter they named Uzuri. And their second born son they named Mashango. "Oh Mheetu we are going to have our paws full with these three," Windi said giving her children a lick.

"Yeah but it'll be worth it," Mheetu said nuzzling his children then his mate. The rest of the day was spent admiring their children.

TLKTLKTLK

The next day Mheetu and Windi brought their children back to Priderock so the rest of the Pride could admire them. "They are so cute!" Kiara cooed nuzzling her niece and nephews. Upon feeling his aunt's touch Mashango opened his eyes and swatted his aunt's nose playfully. "I think he likes me," Kiara said with a laugh. "Well the feeling is mutual Mashango. I love you, Kwanza and Uzuri already."

"As do I," Asha said with a purr as she nuzzled her grandchildren.

"Me too," Furaha said. The six month old cub smiled at her new cousins, who were nursing side by side. Uzuri turned and looked at her cousin with big emerald eyes. Furaha bent down and Uzuri wrapped her paws around Furaha's nose causing the dusty brown Princess to smile at her once again. Kwanza turned to see what was making that noise and tired to stand up only to fall back down again.

"Whoa there champ you're not quite ready for that yet," Mheetu said gently picking his son up and placing beside his mother. Just then Cala came into the cave. "I hear I have three new grandchildren," the rusty brown lioness said peering down at the cubs.

"Yes these are your grandsons Kwanza and Mashango," Windi said. "And your granddaughter Uzuri." Windi nuzzled each cub as she introduced them to their grandmother.

"Very nice," Cala said simply. "I'm proud of you Windi."

"Thanks Mom," Windi said with a smile. Then Cala layed down beside her daughter so she could admire her grandchildren.

TLKTLKTLK

A couple of weeks past and soon it was time for Kiara and Sheriek to give birth. Kovu waited outside the cave for news on his cub along with Kopa and Simba and Malwala and Furaha. "Daddy what's taking so long?" Furaha asked, with a sigh.

"Honey it takes time for a cub to be born," Simba said gently.

"Hey bro you seam pretty calm," Kopa stated. "I remember when Furaha was born. You were pacing the whole time."

"Yes well that was different," Kovu said simply.

"How?" Kopa asked confused.

"It just was," Kovu said. Kopa opened her mouth to respond but before he could Nala came out of the cave. "You have another daughter," the creamy lioness said with a smile

"Great," Kovu said without emotion. With that Kovu entered the cave to see Kiara. Once he entered he saw Kiara in the middle of the cave with a creamy orange bundle between her paws. "Isn't she beautiful?" Kiara asked giving her daughter a lick.

"She looks like my mother," Kovu commented. Then is if on cue the new Princess opened her eyes and revealed bright blue eyes just like Nala. "In every way possiable," Kovu said with a frown.

"So what's my new granddaughter's name?" Simba asked coming onto the scene along with Kopa and Nala.

"Bahati," Kovu said.

"But that mean unfortunate," Kiara said. "Surly you don't want our daughter to have a name like that."

"It fits," Kovu said. "It was under unfortunate circumstances that she was born so I think Bahati is a fitting name for her."

"I think it's a perfect name," Sheriek said from her place beside Kiara. She had a golden brown bundle with blue eyes between her paws along with a pale one with golden eyes. These were her son and daughter Kitunda and Nafisi because she and Alzu felt they were their pawn they could use and a perfect opportunity.

"Very well Bahati it is," Kiara said with a sigh. With that the family rested and prepared for Bahati's presentation the next day.

TLKTLKTLK

A couple of months past and the new cubs had been allowed to venture out on their own. By now Furaha was nine months old and Mawala and Tashiki were seven months old. On this particular day Furaha was in charge of her sister, who happened to be playing with Uzuri and Mashango. Sheriek wouldn't allow Kitunda and Nafisi to play with Furaha or Bahati because of who their father was but she informed her children not to say anything about it. Luckily for them Kwanza didn't like being around the Princesses because he thought they were stuck up so the light brown cub tended to stick with the golden brown cub and his pale coated sister.

"Hey Furaha what cha doing?" Bahati said running up to her sister her blue eyes shining.

"Nothin'," Furaha said with a sigh. Bahati noticed her sister wasn't her usual self. "What's wrong Fur'?" the creamy orange cub asked, concerned for her sister.

"I was just missin' Nash," Furaha said sadly. "Today marks four months that he's been gone. I'm just a little sad."

"Oh," Bahati said. "Well don't be sad Fur'. Nash wouldn't want that."

"Yeah," Mawala said giving his cousin a nuzzle. "He wouldn't want any of us to be sad."

"But everything's been so messed up since he died," Furaha cried tears forming in her amber eyes.

"Yeah I know," Tashiki said. "Ever since Nash died several lionesses have left the Pride. My mom says they don't want anything to do with a mini Scar. Whatever that means."

"It means that they thin Daddy is turning into Scar," Furaha said. "Which isn't true. Grandma Nala told me about Scar and how mean he was to everyone. He even killed his own brother. My father would never do that!"

"Yeah Daddy isn't bad," Bahati piped up. "Although I do wish he played with me more and didn't yell at me so much."

"Ah all dads yell," Mashango said. The light golden cub looked at his chocolate coated sister and said, "Right Uzuri?"

"Huh?" Uzuri said. "Sorry Mash' I wasn't paying attention."

"You never do Uz'," Mashango said rolling his light green eyes.

"Shut up," Uzuri said narrowing her emerald green eyes at her brother.

"Guys don't fight," Mawala said. "You're givin' me a headache." Before the golden cub could continue Vitani came running over looking frantic. "You cubs need to get home," the tan lioness cried. "Right now!"

"Mom what's wrong?" Mawala asked.

"There's trouble," was all Vitani said. "Now do as I say! Move now!" With that Vitani lead the cub back to Priderock where there was indeed trouble.

TLKTLKTLK

Once the group reached Priderock they saw Kovu and Kiara in the middle surrounded by the other lionesses. "Mom!" Furaha and Bahati cried. "Daddy! The two Princesses started to run towards their parents but were stopped by Vitani, who pulled the cubs back.

"Aunt Vitani we have to help them!" Furaha cried.

"Honey your parents can handle this," Vitani reassured the cubs. "Trust me it's better if you stay back. Ok?" The girls nodded and silently watched the scene unfold.

"Kovu we have had it with you!" a lioness cried out.

"Yeah we demand you step down," another cried. "No son of Scar should have ever been allowed to be King! You runined the Pridelands just like he did!" The other lionesses muttered their agreement and continued to shout at the King.

"Ladies please let's be reasonable here shall we?" Kovu pleaded. "I know things have been rough lately but I'm trying my best."

"Mom Dad what's going on?" Kitunda asked apporaching Shereik and Alzu, who already had Nafisi by their side. The light golden cub snuggled into his mother's side, while his pale coated sister did the same with Alzu.

"Justice," was all Sheriek said to her son. "Now be quiet dear ones. The good stuff is yet to come."

"Please you have to give us more time to fix this!" Kiara pleaded.

"Did my son have more time?!" Jasiri cried. "No he didn't! He was killed becasue you couldn't control the rogues Kovu! You may as well have killed him yourself!" The other lionesses shouted in agreement.

"So what you want me to step down is that it?" Kovu asked. The lioness all shouted "yes" and Kovu looked at Kiara whose light green eyes were filled with tears. "So if I don't then what? Are you going to kill me? And what about my mate and our girls? What's to become of them?"

"They go with you!" the lionesses shouted. "In exile!"

"Hold it right there!" Kopa shouted. "If my brother were to step down then I would be King and there's no way I'd exile him or his family."

"We don't want you either Kopa!" Cala shouted, causing Nala's eyes to go wide with surprise. "It's time for some new blood."

"Mother!" Windi shouted shocked her mother was saying this. "How can you say such a thing?"

"It's easy my dear," Cala said with a smile. "We've been planning this for months. Haven't we girls?" Cami and Jani nodded in agreement. Then the two lionesses stepped aside and revealed Kinta standing there along with Jayla and Dante.

"Yes I think it's high time for new blood," Kinta said. "Namely me. And the ladies agree. I should be King."

"Kinta how could you do this to me?!" Kovu shouted. "I thought we were friends."

"Oh Kovu how stupid can you be?" Kinta sneered. "I was never your friend. This my my intention all along. Now I'll be King and Jayla will be by my side as Queen. Then one day Dante shall be King. But maybe if you're nice to me I'll let one of your brats marry him. That way she'll still be Queen. But as for you and your family I'm afraid you have to go."

"Well it just so happens I'm not giving up my throne without a fight," Kovu growled. "I'll fight you to the death if nessary."

"Very well then," Kinta said. "Have it your way." With that Kinta got into a fighting stance as did Kovu and the two lions bared their teeth and prepared to fight to the death.

**A/N well there you go folks ch 10 complete. What did you think? Let me know in a review please.**


	11. Painful Resolution

**A/N I'd like to thank Sherrylonglegs, Salunatic, Random, Yee111213, Warriors-Horseland-Gal, Robert Downey Jr94, thingsareweird, mimoo01, WTF123, and TRON0602 for reviewing ch 10. Here's ch 11 for ya and as usual see ch 1 for disclaimer. Enjoy.**

**Ch 11 Painful Resolution **

Kovu and Kinta circled around each other teeth bared fully prepared to rip each other apart. "Stop!" Simba cried stepping between the two lions. "You can't do this!"

"Dad I'm not just going to step aside and let this bastard and his crew take the throne that has been in our family since the begining of Priderock from us," Kovu cried.

"I'm not saying you should," Simba said. "I just don't want any blood shed. There's been too much of that already. And let's not forget your cubs are here."

"Kovu Simba is right," Kiara said stepping forward. "Furaha and Bahati are here. Not to mention Dante. They don't need to see their father rip another lion to shreads."

"Kinta be reasonable," Nala said, trying to talk some sense into the sandy brown lion. "Simba's family has always ruled. Ever since Mohatu became King over five generations ago. If you don't want Kovu to be King then at least let Kopa rule."

"That's not going to happen Nala!" Cala shouted. "The ladies have spoken. We want your family out and Kinta in!"

"But that wasn't part of the plan!" Nala shouted angerily. Then the creamy lioness gasped and realized what she had just done. She looked around and saw the shocked and hurt expressions of Simba, Kopa and Kovu.

"You were apart of this Mom?" Kopa asked, his blue eyes wide with shock.

"Kopa I..." Nala began.

"How could you betray us like that!" Kopa roared furiously.

"Kopa it wasn't supposed to be like this!" Nala cried. "You were supposed to be King! I had no idea they would bring Kinta in!"

"But you did know they were going to overthrow me?" Kovu asked glaring at his mother. "Typical. Some things never change."

"Kovu I'm sorry," Nala said. "I lost my head. Please.."

"Save it Mother!" Kovu roared furiously. "I don't want to hear it! We don't have a choice here. We have to leave. Come on Kiara. Gather the girls and let's go."

"Where are we going to go?" Kiara asked as she gather Furaha and Bahati and began to walk down the side.

"The Outlands should do nicely," Kinta sneered. "And may I suggest that anyone who is loyal to them leave as well." Upon hearing this Kopa and Vitani gathered Mawala and fallowed Kovu and Kiara. Nuka and Cusmo gathered Kali and Ni and did the same. Mheetu and Windi gathered Kwanza, Uzuri, and Mashango and follwed suit. Dayamo follwed her daughter as did Simba. "You coming Mother?" Mheetu asked looking at Asha.

"Oh didn't you know?" Cala asked. "Asha here is on our side. Aren't you Asha?"

"I ..." Asha began.

"I can't believe this!" Mheetu cried. "Once again I get betrayed by my so called Mother. You can all rot in Hell!" With that Mheetu picked up Kwanza and put him on his back and picked up Mashango and walked away. Windi picked up Uzuri and gave Cala and Asha looks of disgust before she too walked away. Kiara merely glared at Asha before she picked up Bahati and walked away. Asha watched the group go as the tears formed in her emerald eyes. Malikiah began to follow the group but Kinta stopped him "You don't have to go Malikiah," the sandy brown lion said. "Stay. Then you can rule side by side with Dante. Please son."

"I don't know..." Malikiah said looking at Cusmo and Nuka who were waiting for the grey lion. "I can't just leave Mom. Not to mention Ni and Kali."

"You can stay with me," Dante said. "Please Malikiah. Stay with me. I need my big brother here."

"I.." Malikiah stammered. "I.. I don't know what to do."

"It'll be glorious Malikiah," Cami said putting her paw on her grandson's shoulder. "Think about it. We're your family here. Not them. Beside Ni and Kali are partially grown. They don't need you. Stay."

"Who asked you you dumb bitch!" Ni shouted getting right in Cami's face.

"How dare you speak to me like that!" Cami growled at the eleven month old cub.

"Ni don't," Nuka said as his son rasied his paw to strike Cami. "They're not worth it son. Come on let's go. You coming Malikiah?"

"I..." Malikiah began.

"How could you want to stay with him!" Cusmo shouted. "He's a rapist! Not to mention a betrayer! How could you even think to choose him over us! After everything we've done for you!"

"Because he's my father!" Malikiah boomed. "And I never got a chance to know him because of you! I'm just supposed to believe that he's evil! Why? Because you said so? I'm sorry Mom but I'm staying. Kovu had this coming."

"Malikiah..." Cusmo began her blue eyes filling with tears.

"Come Cus' let's go," Nuka said sadly. "He's made his choice." With that Cusmo and Nuka sadly walked away from Malikiah. Ni also joined his parents. But before he left the grey eleven month old said, "Some brother you are. Puh. You can rot for all I care."

"Yeah," Kali chimed in bitterly. "Enjoy your new family traitor." With that the light brown lion gave his brother one last glare and his grey coated twin joined their parents and walked to the Outlands.

TLKTLKTLK

As the group reached the Outlands the reluctantly found a spot they would call home. Ironically enough it was the same termite infested place Zira and her Pride had called home. Once they arrived the cubs began to look around. "Eww," Uzuri said wrinkling her nose. "This place smells. Why do we have to live here?" The chocolate brown two month old looked at her parents when she said this part her emerald green eyes having that innocent look to them.

"We have to live here 'cause Kinta kicked us out dummy," Kwanza said narrowing his chocolate brown eyes at his sister.

"Hey don't call her dummy!" Mashango shouted, jumping to his sister's defense.

"Children please be quiet," Windi pleaded. "Your father is talking with Kovu trying to figure things out.

"What are we going to do now?" Mheetu asked.

"We fight!" Vitani declared. "I mean we can take them down. There's five males here and six females. We can take down that bastard Kinta!"

"Vitani there's like 30 lionesses that are loyal to Kinta now," Kopa pointed out. "They'd rip us to shreads."

"There's worse news than that," Simba declared. "Zazu just came and informed me that Kinta is in legues with the hyenas as well."

"Puh," Kovu said shaking his head. "And he accuses me of being like Scar. At least I never associated with those scum."

"Daddy," Bahati said soflty. "I'm hungry."

"Well too bad," Kovu snapped causing the creamy orange cub to jump.. "There's no food here so don't whine."

"Kovu don't you dare yell at her like that!" Kiara growled glaring at her mate. "She's just a two month old cub."

"Yes Kovu you should really calm down," Simba said.

"Well I'm sorry if I'm a little on edge," Kovu snapped. "But I was just overthrown and my family and I are in exile and forced to live in this termie infested place. So excuse me if I'm a little cranky!"

"None the less there's no need to yell at your daughter like that," Simba pointed out.

"And we can still hunt," Dayamo declared. "In fact Cusmo and I would be happy to catch us something to eat."

"I'll go too," Windi chimed in.

"Me too," Kiara said. "The more the better. You in 'Tani?"

"You bet I am," Vitani said with a grin. "Come on ladies. Let's roll."

"Can I come too?" Furaha asked, hoping her mother would let her go.

"Absolutley not," Kiara said. "It's too dangerous for a cub."

"But Mom," Furaha said. "I'm nine months old. In a few months I'll be going on my first hunt. You haven't shown me anything."

"Didn't your mother just say no?" Kovu snapped. Furaha nodded. "Then quit asking," Kovu said with irritation. "Go play with your sister."

"But Dad..." Furaha began.

"Now Furaha!" Kovu yelled.

"Ok ok sheesh," Furaha mumbled. "You don't have to be so mean." With that the dusty brown cub went over to where Bahati was playing with Uzuri and Mashango. Kwanza was talking with Mawala over to the side. Mawala was a little down because Tashiki and her mother had stayed behind. This had troubled Kiara as well because Kesha had been her friend and she never thought Kesha would turn on them. But the dusty orange lioness knew she had to put her feeling aside for the sake of her cubs. So she, Vitani, Cusmo, Windi, and Dayamo left hoping they could sneak into the Pridelands unnoticed.

TLKTLKTLK

A couple of weeks later Nala appeared in the Outlands. When the group saw her they gasped in shock and surprise.

"What the Hell are you doing here?!" Kovu growled glaring at his mother.

"You have nerve showing your face here after everything you've done," Kopa hissed, his blue eyes flashing with anger.

"Please just hear me out," Nala pleaded. The creamy lioness looked over at Simba, who said nothing. The golden lion merely scowled at his mate. "I just need a few minutes," Nala said. "Please."

"I don't want to hear anymore of your lies Nala," Kovu growled. Nala flinched when she heard her son call her by her name.

"Please Kovu I know your angry," Nala said. "And you have every right to be. But please try to understand. I wasn't thinking clearly when I allied myself with Cala. I tried to get out of it but I couldn't. Especially after she arranged for Nash to be killed."

"What?!" the lions cried, shocked at Nala's words.

"Yeah she planned that whole thing," Nala confessed. "I wanted nothing to do with her after I found out but she said she would pin the whole thing on me if I backed out. And I knew that considering our past you'd most likley believe her."

"She tried the same thing on me," a voice said. The group turned and saw Asha standing there. Mheetu growled when he saw the golden lioness but Kopa put his paw in his friend's shoulder and shook his head. "I know I'm the last lioness in the world you want to see," Asha said. "But I just want you to know how sorry I am. I'm with Nala on this. I was fully aganist you at first Kovu. You as well Nuka. Because you are the sons of Scar. Scar was a horriable lion. He killed my father and raped my mother. Right in front of me. I was only a six month old cub at the time. My mother was so distraught that she went into a deep depression. When I was bearly a year old she killed herself. I've always blamed Scar for that. I was completly on my own. Soon after that I met Kiara and Mheetu's father, Zukra and fell hard for him. Soon after I found out I was pregnant he was killed by a elephant stampede. After I gave birth to Kiara and Mheetu I thought I lost them forever. Ever since then I vowed revenge on Scar for what he did. When I found out he was dead I also found out he had two sons. I just figured you two were like Scar. But I've gotten to know both of you since and I realized I was wrong. I just hope you can forgive me."

"Oh Mom," Kiara said coming onto the scene along with the others. They had succeded in killing three zebras and had brought them back. "I heard the whole thing," Kiara declared. "And I forgive you. The question is do you forgive her Kovu." Kiara looked at her mate when she said this last part.

"What do you think 'Tu?" Kovu asked looking at his light brown friend.

"I believe her," Mheetu said. "I believe both of them 'Vu."

"Me too," Kopa chimed in.

"Then I guess all is forgiven," Kovu said.

"Thank you Kovu," Nala said smiling at her son. "I'm so glad you feel that way."

"Well then shall we eat?" Simba suggested.

"Wait there's someone else who would like to say something," Asha said.

"Who?" Kopa asked.

"Me," a voice said. The group turned and when they saw who it was they gasped.

"What the Hell are you doing here?" Kovu growled.

**A/N well there you go folks ch 11 complete. Hope you all enjoyed it. Review please.**


	12. A Surprise Visit

**A/N A special thank you to Yee111213, mimoo01, 22teamplayer, Warriors-Horseland-Gal, SweetChinMusic115, Sherrylonglegs, WTF123, Ocean Eyes, jtgil, Robert Downey Jr94, thingsareweird, and TRON0602 for reviewing ch 11. Here's ch 12 coming at ya and as always see ch 1 for disclaimer. Enjoy.**

**Ch 12 A Surprise Visit**

"What the Hell are you doing here?" Kovu growled glaring at the visitor.

"I've come to help," the lioness said.

"You must really think we're stupid," Kopa said with a growl. "Why the Hell would you help us Jayla?"

"Because Kinta has totally lost it," Jayla declared. "And what's worse is that he's corrupting Dante and making him the same way. Kinta is turning into a monster."

"He was already a monster," Cusmo delcared. "He became a monster the day he raped me. He just fooled us into thinking he had changed."

"Yeah and my mother is the same way," Windi declared sadly. "I don't mind so much that she betrayed me. I just can't stand the fact that she betrayed my children. Mashango seams to have bounced back from it but Uzuri hasn't. But the one I'm really concerned about in Kwanza. He's so much more withdrawn than usual."

"But that's besides the point," Kovu said. "The point is we all know that you and Kinta are worldclass liars. Why should we believe anything you say?"

"Because it's the truth," Jayla said. "Look I know you don't trust me and I don't blame you. I'm truly sorry for everything. But Kinta has to be stopped. Things have gotten so much worse in these last few weeks."

"Really?" Simba asked, dreading the ansewer. "How so Jayla?"

"For starters he brought the hyenas in," Jayla said. "And he's killed every male cub that's in the pride. Even his own nephew Kitunda. Says he can't risk them threating Dante when he gets older. Alzu and Sheriek were devastated but they knew there was nothing they could do about it."

"The bastard," Kovu growled.

"Even Scar never did that," Nala said sadly shaking her head.

"So here I am," Jayla said. "I've tried reasoning with him but he won't listen. He's not the same lion I fell in love with."

"But you're Queen now," Kovu said. "What does it matter to you?"

"Being Queen isn't worth the loss of all those innocent cubs," Jayla said, tears forming in her brown eyes. "I want you back as King Kovu. I'll do whatever it takes.

"Even if it means killing your own mate?" Kovu asked.

"If it comes down to that," Jayla said sadly.

"Very well then," Kovu said. "Furaha come here please."

"Yes Daddy?" the ten month old cub said.

"Gather your sister and your friends and tell them to come here please," Kovu instructed his daughter.

"Ok Daddy," Furaha said, although she was confused. With that the dusty brown cub went to finde her friends and sister.

"Kovu what's going on?" Kiara asked approaching her mate.

"Kiara gather the rest of the group and tell them to come here," Kovu instructed. "Once we're all together I'll explain what's going on." Kiara gave her mate a confused look but went to gather the rest of their group. Once everyone was there Kovu began to speak, "You are all probally wondering why Asha, Nala and Jayla are here."

"The thought did cross our minds," Nuka said.

"Well I'm going to explain," Kovu said. The brown lion proceeded to inform his small Pride what Jayla had said. "And I think we should take her up on her offer," Kovu declared.

"How do we know we can trust her?" Nuka asked, giving Jayla a cool look.

"We don't," Kovu said simply. "But we just have to go with our guts on this. And my gut says to trust them."

"I'm with Kovu," Kopa said. "If he says to trust her then we should."

"I'm with my sons on this one," Simba chimed in.

"So what's the plan?" Mheetu asked.

"Ah Jayla don't you think you oughta be headin' back," Nuka said quickly, not wanting the tan lioness to hear their plan just in case.

"Yes I suppose I should," Jayla said, realizing she wasn't wanted. "You guys coming?" She looked at Asha and Nala when she said this last part.

"Go," Kovu said when Nala looked at him. "Can't have Kinta get suspisious."

"Well I guess we should then," Nala said reluctenly. She gave her grandchildren, sons and mate a nuzzle before she left. Asha did the same with Kiara and Mheetu and her grandchildren. With that the three lionesses headed back to Priderock before they would be missed. Once they were gone Mheetu said once again, "What's the plan Kovu?"

"I never thought I'd say this," Kovu said taking a deep breath. "But we train. All of us. The cubs included."

"We're gonna train?" Mawala asked his blue eyes wide.

"What's train mean?" Bahati asked her blue eyes filled with confusion.

"It means we prepare," Furaha told her sister.

"Perpare for what?" Uzuri asked her emerald green eyes looking up at her parents.

"For war," Kovu said his amber eyes serious.

"War?" Mashango said. The light golden cub had a terrified look on his face and his light green eyes were wide.

"That sounds cool," Kwanza said. The light brown cub had a smile on his face and his chcolate brown eyes were sparkling.

"War is anything but cool Kwanza," Mheetu said sterly. Then he turned to his other children and said, "But don't worry we're gonna teach all of you everything you need to know. Nothing bad is gonna happen. I promise."

"Then we're in agreement then?" Kovu asked.

"We're with you 'Vu," Kopa said. "Right 'Tani?"

"I suppose so," Vitani said with a sigh. "I just hate this whole thing."

"So do I sis," Nuka said. "But we have no choice here. Kinta and Cala have to be stopped. By any means nessary."

"I just wish there was another way," Kiara said with a sigh. "There's already been to much war as it is."

"I know what you mean Ki'," Mheetu said giving his sister a nuzzle. "But when you're dealing with a lion like Kinta war is the only thing that'll stop him."

"It'll be fine," Kali piped in.

"Yeah," Ni chimed in. "We're gonna kick some serious ass!"

"Ni!" Cusmo scolded. "Language."

"Sorry," Ni muttered.

"So we agree then," Kovu said. "Tomarrow the training shall begin." With that the group went to retire for the night. They all knew they had a long road ahead of them.

TLKTLKTLK

A month later back at Priderock Alzu was having an argument with his brother. "Kinta I just don't understand you," Alzu was saying. "Why are you doing this?"

"Because I can," Kinta said smugly. "I'm King now little brother so I can do whatever I want. You should know this by now."

"It's bad enought that you killed Kitunda," Alzu growled his blue eyes fiery. "But I will not allow you to do this as well."

"It's already been arranged," Kinta said smugly glaring at his golden coated brother. "I just have to inform Jayla of it."

"Inform me of what?" Jayla said coiming onto the scene along with Asha and Nala.

"Ah Jayla there you are my dear," Kinta said with a smile giving his mate a nuzzle. "I was telling my brother here of our little arangement."

"What arrangement?" Jayla asked confused.

"Uh we'd better join the others for the hunting trip," Asha decalred. With that the golden lioness and her creamy friend left to join the hunting party.

"Why the arrangement of our son Dante to marry his daughter Nafisi," Kinta said once Nala and Asha were gone.

"Kinta you can't be serious," Jayla said. "They're cousins. Besides that Nafisi is so much younger than Dante."

"That's why she'll be perfect," Kinta said. "I've already told Sheriek about it and she agreed to it."

"Well I don't," Alzu said. "I'm Nafisi's father and I don't agree with the betrothment."

"Well like I said little brother," Kinta said. "I'm King now so I get what I want. And I want Dante to marry Nafisi."

"In three months time?" Alzu growled.

"What?!" Jayla said outraged. "Kinta are you mad? In three months time Nafisi will only be six months old. You can't possibly expect her to have a mate at such a young age."

"The younger the better I always say," Kinta sneered. "Besides it'll give her pleanty of time to know what is expected of a mate. So she'll be prepared when the time does come for her to be Queen."

"You're insane!" Jayla roared. "There's no way that..." But before she could continue Kinta struck her in the face sending her crashing to the ground and knocking her out cold. Alzu tired to help Jayla but Kinta pounced on him pinning him to the ground.

"I don't want to kill you Alzu," Kinta hissed his face inched away from his brother's. "But I will if you don't go along with it. Besides if Nafisi dosen't marry Dante then I'd have no further use for her. I'd hate to see you lose your only remaning cub."

"I get your point Kinta," Alzu hissed shoving his brother off of him. "But I will never forgive you for this. Never." With that Alzu stormed out of the cave. As he was leaving Cami came onto the scene. "What was that about?" the sandy brown lioness asked.

"Nothing important Mother," Kinta replied. "Did you want something?"

"Actually I did Father," Malikiah declared entering the cave.

"Ah Malikiah my boy what can I do for you?" Kinta said with a smile.

"Two things," Malikiah said. "One you can arrange for me and Tashiki to be mates."

"Done," Kinta said. "When she's old enough of course. Kesha will agree only because she knows better than to argue with me. What's the other thing?"

"I don't quite know ho to say this," Malikiah began.

"Malikiah you can tell me anything," Kinta said. "Anything you want is yours."

"Very well then," Malikiah said. "I want someone out of the way. And I mean now."

"Done," Kinta said. "Now just tell me who you want gone."

"Nala," Malikiah said. "I want Nala dead."

**A/N well there you have it folks ch 12 done. I hope you enjoyed it and as always please review.**


	13. Violence begats Violence

**A/N A special thank you to jtgil, Sherrylonglegs, mimoo01, Robert Downey Jr94, WTF123, Salunatic, thingsareweird, and TRON0602 for reviewing ch 12. Ch 13 coming at ya. Enjoy and as always see ch 1 for disclaimer.**

**Ch 13 Violence begets Violence**

"Hmm," Kinta said running a paw through his brown mane. "Interesting. May I ask why you want Nala out of the way?"

"She's a tratior," Malikiah said getting right to the point. "I heard her talking with some of the other lionesses. She said she wishes she never gotten invloved with the likes of you."

"Well Malikiah that hardly warrents death," Kinta said. "Afterall we all say things sometimes we don't mean."

"It gets worse," Malikiah said. "I caught that bird Zazu going into the Outlands to meet with Kovu. Before I killed him I managed to get out of him that Nala has been meeting with Kovu as well. She's probably planning aganist you. Trust me Father she must be taken out."

"I agree Kinta," Cami said. "Kill her before she can cause any real trouble."

"Very well then," Kinta said. "Nala shall be killed. Only I think I'll let you do the honors Mother. Afterall you've hated her for a while now. So I think it's only fitting that you be the one to take her out. With help of course."

"Of course," Cami said with an evil smirk. "I'm sure Sheriek and Cala will be more than happy to help me. I'll go find them. With that the sandy brown lioness left to find her golden coated daughter-in-law and her rusty brown friend.

TLKTLKTLK

Meanwhile back in the Outlands Kovu was observing Furaha and Mawala wrestling. "Very good Furaha," Kovu said smiling at his daughter with pride. "Mawala you need to be more observant of your surroundings," he said after his nephew was flipped by his daughter after Mawala was distracted.

"Ah observe this," the nine month old cub said rolling his blue eyes. Luckily for him his uncle didn't hear him say it because Simba had come onto the scene.

"Hey Dad," Kovu said with a smile.

"Hey there son," Simba said. "Have you by chance seen your mother? She was supposed to meet me by the border and she never showed up."

"That's wierd," Kovu said wrinkling his brow. "I hope nothing happened to her." Just then Asha came running over to Kovu, her emerald eyes wide with fear.

"Oh Kovu that goodness I found you," Asha said panting for breath.

"What's wrong Asha?" Kovu said alarmed at his mother-in-law's apperance.

"Your mother is in terriable danger," Asha declared. "I overheard Cami talking with Cala and Sheriek. They're going to kill Nala. Under Kinta's orders."

"What?!" Kovu and Simba cried their eyes wide with fear.

"Where are they?" Kovu demanded.

"I think they said something about taking her by the Grasslands," Asha said. "Hurry Kovu they already left with her."

"I'm on it!" Kovu cried running towards the Grasslands.

"Wait Kovu I'm coming to," Simba declared running after his son.

"Grandma what's going on?" Furaha asked approaching her grandmother.

"Yeah we heard that Grandma Nala might be in danger," Mawala said.

"Mawala don't you worry about that," Asha said. "Your Grandpa Simba and Uncle Kovu have everything under control."

"I'm going to help," Mawala declared.

"Absolutely not," Asha cried. "You're just a nine month old cub. It's far too dangerous for you."

"No offense Asha," Malwala said. "But you're not my grandmother. So you can't tell me what to do. So I'm going."

"No you're not!" Furaha said stepping in front of her cousin. "I'm not going to let you get yourself killed."

"Move it Furaha," Mawala said trying to shove Furaha out of his way. But Furaha was almost a year old and was bigger that Mawala and more built. "Argh!" Mawala cried in frustration. Then as a last resort the golden cub sank his teeth into Furaha's front leg causing her to cry out both in pain and surprise. Using this to his advantagr Mawala grabbed Furaha by her scruff a flug her into Asha. While both of the lionesses were dazed Mawala took off towards the Grasslands.

"Mawala come back!" Furaha cried getting off the ground. After making sure that Asha was ok she cried, "Ugh! I'd better tell Uncle Kopa and Aunt Vitani what just happened." With that the dusty brown eleven month old cub raced off to find her aunt and uncle hoping they'd be able to stop their son.

TLKTLKTLK

Meanwhile Cala, Cami, Sheriek and Nala were walking in the farce of a hunting expedition. "Why are we hunting here?" Nala asked confused. "There aren't even any heards around."

"Oh Nala we aren't hunting our usual prey," Cala said her chocolate brown eyes gleaming as she smerked at Nala.

"What do you mean?" Nala asked looking at the rusty brown lioness.

"She means that we're hunting a different kind of prey," Cami said slyly.

"What kind of prey?" Nala asked.

"Why you of course," Cala said as she, Cami and Shereik surrounded Nala.

"Wh-what?" Nala stammered terror setting in as she watched the three lionesses circle around her. "I-I don't understand. Why would you want to kill me?"

"Because you're a tratior," Cala hissed. "But why should we expect anything less from you? Afterall you betrayed your own family.'

"And one good doublecross deserves another," Sheriek sneered narrowing her golden eyes at Nala.

"You could try to run Nala," Cami said as she noticed Nala's eyes searching for an escape route. "But that would be pointless. You see Nala you're not as young as you used to be and Sheriek here is one of the best hunters around. She'd have you down in two seconds."

"Well I'm sure as Hell not just going to sit here and let you kill me," Nala growled glaring at the lionesses. "I'll fight you with every last breath I have."

"Have it your way Nala," Cala said. With that she, Cami and Sheriek pounced their teeth and claws bared. Nala swipped at the three lionesses and managed to catch Cami in her face sending her flying. But Cala and Sheriek managed to duck Nala's attack and they attacked from both sides pinning the former Queen to the ground. But this didn't last for long. Nala got a burst of energy of threw the two lionesses off of her. But as she stood Nala quickly realized that Cala and Sheriek had done some damage. They had succeded in causing deep wounds to both of her shoulders making in impossiable for her to walk let alone run. Letting out a hiss of pain Nala looked and saw that the three lionesses had recovered and were advancing on her. Nala turned and tried to move but the pain was too much and she fell to the ground.

"What's the matter Nala?" Cami sneered. "Can't move? Aww what a shame. But don't worry we'll put you out of your misery." With that Cala and Sheriek pinned Nala to the ground putting their full weight on her casuing the creamy lioness more pain. Nala let out a roar of pain as the pressure was put on her wounds. Cami let out a cackle of glee as she advanced on her former friend.

"Time to end this Nala," Cami said. "But don't worry you'll soon be joined by Simba and your sons." With that the sandy brown lioness raised her paw, claws unsheathed fully prepared to end Nala's life.

**A/N All righty then folks ch 13 complete. Sorry it's so short but I felt this was a good stopping point. So what did you all think about it? Let me know in a review please.**


	14. More Violence

**A/N I'd like to thank Salunatic, Yee111213, WTF123, jtgil, Robert Downey Jr94, thingsareweird, TRON0602, and mimoo01 for reviewing ch 13. Here's ch 14 for ya and the usual disclaimer applies. Enjoy.**

**Ch 14 More Violence**

Furaha ran to find her Aunt and Uncle and to her relief she found them rather quickly. They were watching Kali working with Mashango and Bahati and Ni working with Uzuri and Kwanza, training them how to make a surprise attack. "Aunt Vitani Uncle Kopa something terriable has happened!" Furaha cried.

"What is it Furaha?" Kopa asked, giving his niece his full attention.

"It's Mawala," Furaha said. "He's going to get himself killed." Furaha then explained to Kopa what had happened with Nala.

"Oh Kings above," Kopa groaned. "I can't lose my son and my mother. I'm going after them!" With that the golden lion began to race towards the Grasslands. Vitani started to follow her mate but he said, "Stay with the kids I can handle this." Before Vitani could protest Kopa was gone.

TLKTLKTLK

As Cami rasied her paw with her claws unsheathed Nala closed her eyes and waited for the pain. But to her surprise none came. Instead she heard the sounds of fighting. Nala opened her eyes and saw that Kovu and Simba had arrived on the scene and wer fighting with Cami, Cala and Sheriek. Nala tried to get up to help her son and mate but the pain from her wounds was to much. Kovu and Simba seamed to be getting the best of the three lionesses but they were soon distracted when Mawala came onto the scene. "Mawala what are you doing here?" Kovu cried alarmed that his nephew was at the scene.

"I'm here to help," the golden cub declared.

"This is no place for a cub," Simba declared. "Mawala you need to.." But before he could continue Cala took the opportunity to strike Simba in face catching him by surprise and sending his sailing to the ground.

"Grandpa!" Mawala cried, his blue eyes wide.

"Dad!" Kovu cried at the same time. Then he glared at Cala, "You bitch!" With that the brown lion ludged himself at the rusty brown lioness. But he was intercepted by Sheriek, who hit Kovu in the face catching him in his scared eye, reopening it. Kovu let out a roar of pain as the blood gushed from his eye.

"Uncle Kovu!" Mawala cried out. "You'll pay for that!" With that the nine month old cub jumped on top of Sheriek's back sinking his teeth and claws into her flesh. "Arrgh get him off of me!" Sheriek cried trying to reach around a yank Mawala off of her back. Cami tried as well but the more she pulled the more Mawala dug in. Sheriek roared both in pain and frustration as she once again tried to get the cub off.

"Must I do everything?" Cala said rolling her chocolate brown eyes. With that Cala bit Mawala hard on his back causing him to cry out in pain and let go of Sheriek at the same time. Using this to her advantage Cala then threw Mawala off of Sheriek causing him to land hard on the ground. "You misirable little brat," Sheriek snarled striking Mawala in the face. The creamy golden lioness went to strike Mawala once again but a voice cried out, "Not my son you bitch!" Sheriek turned only to be met by Kopa's paw. "Get the Hell away from my son!" Kopa snarled, glaring at the lioness.

"You'll pay for that!" Sheriek growled her golden eyes fiery. But by now Kovu had recovered enough and he lunged at Sheriek knocking her to the ground. Sheriek quickly recovered and luged at Kovu. But Kopa intercepted and the two went crashing to the ground. Kovu went to help his brother but to his horror he saw Cami advancing on Nala, who was struggling to get away.

"Mom!" Kovu cried. But then he saw Cala advacing on Simba, who was still knocked out from before.

"Aww poor Kovu," Cala said with venom. "Seams to me like you have to choose. Save your mother or save the lion who has been like a father to you all your life. Heh sucks to be you."

"Kovu save your father!" Nala cried. "I'm not worth saving! He is!"

"How sweet," Cala said the sarcasim dripping. "Shall we Cami?" With that the two lionesses raised their paws to slash Nala and Simba's throats.

"No!" Kovu cried running full force at Cala tackling her to the ground. But Cala quickly recovered and once again hit Kovu in his injured eye causing him to be blinded by the pain and blood.

"Kovu!" Kopa cried, as he shoved Sheriek off of him causing her to hit her head on a nearby rock, knocking her out cold. This gave Kopa the opportunity to go to his brother's aid. He charged at Cala full force catching the lioness by surprise. The rusty brown lioness went sailing to the ground. By now Mawala had recovered from his blows and went to his grandmother's aid. He jumped in front of Nala just as Cami was about to slash the creamy lioness' throat. "Not so fast there you old bag of bones," Mawala snarled, glaring at Cami.

"You little brat," Cami hissed. "Move or I sware to the Kings above I will end your pathetic young life."

"Don't you dare touch my grandson," Nala snarled struggling to get to her feet. After several attempts Nala was able to stand despite the great amount of pain she was feeling. "I won't let you harm him," she hissed, forcing herself to walk between Mawala and Cami. "You'll have to kill me first you bitch," the former Queen growled.

"My pleasure," Cami said with a sneer. With that Cami raised her paw and struck Nala in her injured shoulder causing Nala to roar in pain. Cami then delivered antoher blow to Nala's face sending her to the ground.

"Grandma!" Mawala cried out. "No! Leave her alone." With that the golden cub tired to jump on Cami. However the sandy brown lioness was ready and quickly delivered a blow to Mawala's face sending him crashing into a nearby rock, where he remained still. Satisfied Cami then delivered a blow to Nala's face and another to her head. But before she could deliver the final blow she heard to fierce roar. Cami turned and saw Kopa charging at her full force, his blue eyes filled with rage. Cami then turned towards Cami, who was helping Sheriek to her feet. Cami then made a run for it but she didn't make it very far. Kopa tackled the sandy brown lioness and pinned her to the ground. Wasting no time the golden lion slashed Cami's throat, killing her. Upon seeing this Cala and Sheriek made a retreat back to Priderock. Niether lioness was looking forward to telling Kinta that his mother was dead. Kopa went to check on Mawala, who was coming around. "Mawala are you ok?" Kopa asked, his blue eyes filled with worry.

"I think so," Mawala said softly. "But what about Grandma, Grandpa and Uncle Kovu? Are they ok?"

"I don't know son," Kopa said looking around. He saw that Simba had woken up and was on his feet. The former King went to help Kovu, who was still reeling from the attack on his eye.

"Dad go help Mom," Kovu said with a groan. "I'll be ok."

"Are you sure son?" Simba asked, not wanting to leave Kovu's side.

"I'm sure," Kovu said opening his good eye and looking at his father. "Go. Please."

"Well..." Simba said, still not sure. "Ok if you're sure." With that Simba took some unsteady steps and walked over to his other son and grandson. "Are you guys ok," Simba asked, his amber eyes filled with concern.

"We're fine Grandpa," Mawala said. "But I'm not so sure about Grandma." He nodded at Nala when he said this last part.

"I'll go get help," Kopa declared, racing back towards the Outlands to get the others. He just hoped they'd be able to help his mother.

TLKTLKTLK

Meanwhile back at Priderock Kinta was furious. Cala had just informed him that his mother was dead. "Damn that Kovu," the sandy brown King snarled. "Even in exile he and his family still manage to cause trouble."

"Well at least Nala is dead," Cala said, trying to calm Kinta down.

"Well at least that's something good," Kinta said. "Cala you and Jani go back to the Grasslands and retreive my mother's body. I want her to have a proper burial."

"Yes Kinta," Cala said, running off to find Jani.

"You know Kinta none of this would have happened if you hadn't insisted on having Nala killed," Alzu growled, glaring at his brother.

"Slience you fool," Kinta snarled striking his brother in the face.

"Whatever Kinta," Alzu growled, wiping the blood off his face. "You know it's true. Rather it was you or Malikiah that ordered it it was still the cause of our mother's death. You killed your own mother." With that Alzu stormed away from his brother, angry tears going down his face.

"Let him go," Kinta said to himself. "I don't regret what I did. Malikiah wanted Nala dead and now she is. It's just a shame Mother had to be a casuilty. But those are the costs of a nessarry war." With that Kinta turned and went to find Dante so he could begin his training.

TLKTLKTLK

Meanwhile Kopa had brought Vitani, Asha and Mheetu to the Grasslands. While Asha raced to get Rafiki the others picked up Nala and carried her back to the Outlands. Once they got there they gently set her down in the cave. Shortly afterwards Asha returned with Rafiki. After treating Simba and Kovu's wounds the aging monkey began to examine Nala while the others waited outside.

"Dad is Grandma going to be ok?" Mawala asked, tears forming in his blue eyes.

"I'm not sure son," Kopa said giving his son a nuzzle.

"Sweetie you're being very quiet," Kiara said to Furaha, who was just staring into the cave silently.

"I can't lose Grandma the same way I lost Nash," Furaha whispered, tears falling from her amber eyes. "I just can't Mom."

"Oh sweetie," Kiara said gathering her daughter close. "That won't happen."

"How do you know Mom?" Furaha sobbed. But before Kiara could ansewer Rafiki emerged from the cave.

"How's Nala?" Simba asked, approaching his old friend with Kopa and Kovu on either side of him.

"I have examined Nala," Rafiki declared. "And she's..."

**A/N heh another cliffy. I know I suck but what can I say? I hope you all enjoyed ch 14 and as always please review.**


	15. Sisterly Advice

**A/N I'd like to thank Popperz, nala 13, Madinaa4, jtgil, mimoo01, thingsareweird****, Robert Downey Jr94, WTF123, Vitani825, TRON0602, and My Demonic Heart and Soul for reviewing my last chapter. Here's ch 15 for ya and as always see ch 1 for disclaimer and enjoy.**

**Ch 15 Sisterly Advice**

The group waited anxiously for Rafiki to inform them of Nala's decision. "Nala will be just fine," the mandrill said with a smile. "But she must have complete rest for a couple of weeks."

"Oh thanks the Kings," Simba said with a sigh. "Thank you my friend."

"My pleasure," Rafiki said giving Simba a hug. "And I shall be back in a few days to check on de both of you." With that Rafiki took his leave.

"I'm going in to see Grandma," Furaha declared, running inside the cave.

"Hey sis wait up," Bahati called running after her sister.

"Shall we?" Kovu said to Kopa and Simba nodding towards the cave entrance.

"Let's go," Kopa said. "Come on Mawala." With that the father and sons went inside the cave to see Nala. Once they were inside the saw Nala laying on the floor with Furaha and Bahati on either side of her.

"Why isn't she awake Daddy?" Furaha asked nuzzling into her father's black mane.

"Sweetheart Grandma is badly hurt," Kovu said gently. "She has a serious head injury. She needs sleep to get better."

"I know," the almost on year old said. "I just hope she wakes up soon."

"So do I sweetheart," Kovu said gathering his daughter close to him.

"You hear that Nala?" Simba whispered laying down next to his mate. "You've got a lot of people here waiting for you to wake up. So hurry up and do it ok?" Simba gave Nala a nuzzle and layed his head down and closed his eyes.

"We may as well camp here for the night," Kopa declared as he too layed down. Mawala layed in between his father and grandmother, not wanting to leave Nala's side. "Don't worry Grandma I won't ever leave you," Mawala whispered. "You protected me from Cami and I'll protect you too. I love you." By now Kopa and Mawala had been joined by Vitani who layed down by her mate and son. Kiara had also joined the group and layed down beside Kovu and Furaha. "Bahati why don't you come lay with us sweetie?" Kiara said to her daughter, who was still sitting beside Nala.

"I'm good here," Bahati said, not moving from her spot.

"Honey don't you think you'd be more comfortable laying beside us?" Kovu asked.

"Oh so suddenly you care if I'm comfortable or not?" Bahati snapped, glaring at her father. "Psh. You know what just save it Father. Maybe you're ok with leaving Grandma but I'm not. So just save it."

"Bahati that is enough!" Kovu snapped. "For starter I do care about you. And for another I'm not ok with leaving Grandma."

"Oh please," Bahati said, tears coming out of her blue eyes. "I may only be six months old but I'm not stupid. You don't care about me. You never have."

"Bahati that's not true," Kovu said shocked that his daughter was saying this to him. "I love you very much."

"Ha!" Bahati scoffed wiping her eyes with her paw. "That's a good one. You've got nerve saying you love me."

"Bahati..." Kiara began.

"No don't," Bahati shouted. "Don't defend him Mom. You and I both know it's true. If he really did love me then he wouldn't yell at me all the time. And he wouldn't spend all his time with Furaha and not me."

"Furaha is the future Queen," Kiara pointed out. "So that's.."

"So that's an excuse for him to ignore me?" Bahati cried. "Whatever. He's never cared about me. The fact that he named me 'unfortunate' just proves it. He hasn't loved from day one." With an angry sob Bahati turned and ran outside tears pouring down her face.

"I'd better go talk to her," Kovu said getting up.

"No Daddy let me," Furaha said. "Bahati is angry right now and I really don't think she'd listen to you right now."

"You're probably right," Kovu said laying back down with a sigh. With that Furaha left to find her sister.

"Well that was rough," Kopa whispered to Vitani.

"Yeah," Vitani whispered. "Poor Bahati."

"Yeah it's like Da Ja Vu," Kopa said. "I remember when Kovu and Mom used to get into arguments like that. I just hope Furaha can calm her down."

"Me too," Vitani said with a sigh. "I'd hate for history to repeat itself." With that Kopa and Vitani layed their heads down and hoped their nieces would return soon.

TLKTLKTLK

Meanwhile Bahati had found a little craves to hide in for a little while. But the creamy orange cub wasn't alone for long. Soon she was joined by Kwanza, Uzuri and Mashango. "Are you ok 'Hati?" Uzuri asked, her emerald eyes filled with concern.

"Yeah why are you crying?" Mashango asked. The creamy golden cub climbed up into the craves and put his paws on Bahati's shoulders.

"I'm fine guys," Bahati said wiping her eyes.

"Did something happen to your Grandma?" Uzuri asked.

"No Grandma Nala is fine Uz'," Bahati said.

"Then tell us what happened," Kwanza asked, his chocolate brown eyes looking into Bahati's blue eyes.

"My Dad sucks," Bahati said bitterly.

"Let me guess," Kwanza said. "Uncle Kovu yelled at you again."

"No I yelled at him," Bahati said.

"You did?" Uzuri said her emerald eyes wide. "Wow. I could never yell at my Dad."

"That's because Uncle Mheetu doesn't hate you," Bahati said bitterly. "He actually loves you like he should."

"What the heck are you talkin' about 'Hati?" Kwanza said, wrinkling his brow. "Uncle Kovu loves you."

"No he doesn't 'Anza," Bahati said angrily. "He never has."

"But I thought all dads loved their cubs," Mashango said with confusion.

"Well they don't," Bahati snapped. "Not all dads are like yours Mash'."

Mashango opened his mouth to respond but before he could Furaha came onto the scene. "There you are 'Hati," Furaha said with a sigh. "I've been looking everywhere for you."

"Fur' if you've come here to get me to come back you're wasting your time," Bahati said with a grunt.

"Uh guys would you mind if I talked to my sister alone please?" Furaha said looking at her cousins.

"Sure we get the hint," Kwanza said. "Come on guys lets go." With that the three siblings left leaving the two sisters alone.

"Ok Bahati are you gonna come out of there or am I gonna have to come in after you?" Furaha asked. "'Cause I think it'll be a tight squeeze if both of us are in there."

"I really don't feel like coming out," Bahati said, turning away from her sister.

"Ok fine have it your way," Furaha said. With that the dusty brown young lioness put her paws inside the craves and began to pull herself up causing her sister to be smashed against the back wall.

"Ok ok I get the point," Bahati said with annoyance. "Fine I'll come out sheesh. Flatten me next time why don't ya?" With a grunt the creamy orange cub climbed out of the craves and began to walk away from her sister.

"Hold it right there Bahati," Furaha said putting her paw on Bahati's tail preventing the younger cub from moving. "We need to talk."

"Jeeze who do you think you are Mom?" Bahati said trying to get her sister's paw off of her tail. "I already told ya I don't feel like talking."

"Well I do," Furaha declared. "Look if you don't wanna talk then fine. But at least listen to me will ya?" Then she quickly added, "Please sis?"

"Ok fine," Bahati said with a groan. "I'll listen. But let go of my tail will ya?"

"Ok then," Furaha said releasing her sister's tail. "Listen I know you're angry at Daddy right now but you're wrong you know. Daddy does love you."

"Hmph," was all Bahati said.

"It's true 'Hati," Furaha said. "Look I know he doesn't spend much time with you but that's just because he was training me to be Queen someday. And now ever since we were all exiled he hasn't even had anytime for me. He's been so busy talking with Uncle Kopa or Uncle Nuka or Grandpa or Uncle Mheetu about training us to take down Kinta. But trust me he does love you."

"Then why is always so mean to me?" Bahati said with emotion. "Tell me that one dear sister of mine."

"He's just been stressed out ever since the drought hit," Furaha said. "I know that's a lousy excuse but it's the truth. And at least he doesn't hit you like Grandma did."

"Grandma hit Daddy?" Bahati said shocked that her grandmother would do such a thing to her father.

"Yeah she used to," Furaha said sadly. "You see 'Hati Grandpa isn't Daddy's real father. A lion named Scar was."

"Grandpa told me about him," Bahati said. "He was really mean. He killed Great Grandpa Mufasa. Is that why Grandma was mean to Daddy?"

"Yeah it was," Furaha admitted. "And you look a lot like Grandma too. Maybe that's why Daddy is so mean to you."

"So I just gotta prove to Daddy that I'm not mean like Grandma was," Bahati said her blue eyes lighting up.

"Well I guess that could work," Furaha said.

"Thanks sis I feel so much better," Bahati said giving her sister a nuzzle. "I'm going to find Daddy and tell him I'm sorry." With that the creamy orange cub ran off to make things right with her father. Shaking her head Furaha followed behind. "Well that wasn't quite the way I thought it would go," she thought. "But at least she's not mad anymore." With that the dusty brown young lionesses headed back to the cave to join her family.

**A/N well there you go folks ch 15 complete. Hope you all enjoyed it and as always please review.**


	16. Resolution

**A/N A special thank you to Salunatic, WTF123, thingsareweird, Robert Downey Jr94, mimoo01, and TRON0602 for revewing ch 15. Keep those reviews coming I love them. Here's ch 16 and see ch 1 for disclaimer.**

**Ch 16 Resolution**

Bahati returned to the cave and to her delight Nala was awake when she arrived. "Grandma!" Bahati cried running over to Nala and nuzzling her. "I'm so glad you're awake."

"Hello there my sweet," Nala said weakly, giving her granddaughter a lick.

"How are you feeling Grandma?" Furaha asked also giving Nala a nuzzle.

"Much better darling," Nala said. "And having my girls here makes it even better."

"I agree with that," Kovu said with a smile. He looked at Bahati who gave him a small smile. "I'm glad to see you're not mad at me," Kovu said still smiling.

"I understand now," Bahati said. "And it's ok Dad. I'm not a mean person. I'd never hurt you."

"Honey what makes you say something like that?" Kiara asked, confused.

"Furaha told me that I look a lot like Grandma," Bahati explained. "And that Grandma used to be really mean to Dad when he was a cub. And because I remind him of Grandma he thinks I'll be mean to him too. That's why he's mean to me. But I'm going to prove that I'm not mean. Then maybe Dad will love me more."

"Oh Bahati," Kovu whispered, as his daughter's words sank in. "I have been treating you poorly haven't I? Just like I was treated when I was a cub. All because you remind me of..." Kovu trailed off as he looked at Simba and Nala, who were staring at him with tear filled eyes. "Oh my sweet little Bahati," Kovu said, tears slipping out of his amber eyes. "I've become what I feared most."

"You mean me?" Nala said her voice cracking. She hated to see her son in such pain and she knew it was because of her.

"No," Kovu said shaking his head. "I mean my father. I've become just like Scar. Cold, heartless and curel to my children. I'm a monster."

"Kovu you're not a monster," Nuka piped up. "Trust me on this little brother. You're nothing like Scar. I remember what he was like. He didn't give a damn about anyone or anything but power and himself. You obviously do."

"Nuka's right 'Vu," Kopa chimed in. "I mean Scar was a murderer. He killed his own brother for cryin' out loud. Sure you've been a little mean lately but you're no monster."

"Your brothers are right Kovu," Nala said, wiping her eyes with her paw. "And if you are anything like Scar then it's because of me and my treatment of you. I'll never be able to forgive myself for that. For making you hate me so much you take it out on your daughter whose only crime is being born looking like me."

"Oh Mom," Kovu said giving his mother a nuzzle. "I don't hate you. I've forgiven you a long time ago for the past. But you are right. I have been taking out my anger and frustration on Bahati. But it's my own damn fault. Not yours. But I'm going to fix things right now. Bahati Furaha please come here."

"Yes Daddy," the two sisters said approaching their father.

"Oh my beautiful girls," Kovu said gathering his daughters close and nuzzling them. "I am so sorry I've been such a jerk to both of you."

"It's ok Dad," Bahati said.

"It most certinly is not ok," Kovu said firmly. "But I promise you both this: I will be a better father to you two from now on. I love you both very much."

"We love you too Daddy," Furaha said nuzzling into her father's jet black mane.

"Bahati please say you forgive me," Kovu said looking at his youngest daughter. "I couldn't stand it if you hated me."

"I don't hate you Dad," Bahati said. "I'm just really confused."

"Honey I know it's hard for you to understand right now," Kiara said joining her family. "But I promise one day you will understand. Ok?"

"If you say so Mom," Bahati said. "But I'm glad everything is ok."

"Me too sweetheart," Kovu said giving his daughter a nuzzle. "Me too."

"Well I'm just glad this family is one again," Simba said with a smile. "And now I think it's time for everyone to get some rest."

"Good idea Dad," Kovu said with a yawn. With that Kovu and his family settled down for a much needed night's sleep.

TLKTLKTLK

The months past and soon Kovu felt it was time for a chat with his friends. By now all the cubs had reached a year old. Furaha looked a lot like her mother and Bahati was the spitting image of Nala when she was younger, only with a more orange coat. Mawala looke exactly like Kopa and had the beginnings of a red mane growing. Ni and Kali were both two years old now and Ni had a jet black mane just like Nuka's while Kali had a brown mane like Cusmo's father had had. Mheetu and Windi's cub had grown nicely. Uzuri looked just like her mother, only slightly slimmer and with emerald green eyes. Kwanza looked just like Mheetu and had the beginnings of a jet black mane growing. Mashango had grown nicely as well and as usual the light golden lion was full of surprises. Everyone thought he would have a jet black mane like Mheetu or a brown mane like Windi's father had had. But instead Mashango had a fiery red mane growing in like Simba's and Kopa's. But Mashango was always the different one and he was proud to be different. And he and Bahati had become very close during this time and it was clear that the two were falling for each other. Despite them being cousins Mheetu, Windi, Kiara and Kovu had discussed the possibility of them being mates. They talked it over with Bahati and Mashango and they happily agreed. But they knew that it would be awhile yet before they could offically be declared mates. Kovu's relationship with his daughters had improved greatly over the course of time as well as his relationship with Nala. There had been no fights and Kovu had enjoyed the time getting to know his mother and children better. He had still been giving Furaha lessons on being Queen even though they were exiled. On this particular day Kovu had an announcemet to make. "It's time," the brown lion said.

"Are you sure they're ready 'Vu?" Mheetu asked.

"It's been nearly a year since we were exiled," Kovu said. "The cubs are young lions and lionesses now. They've been training really hard and with the information that Asha and Jayla has been bringing us on Kinta's pride we've got all we need. Trust me when I say this. We're ready."

"We do we attack?" Kopa asked.

"Yeah when do we get to kick Kinta's sorry butt?" Vitani said with passion.

"Tomarrow," Kovu said. "We attack tomarrow."

TLKTLKTLK

Meanwhile back at Priderock Alzu was furious. His daughter, Nafasi had come to him and Sheriek ealier that day and told him that she had almost been attacked. Alzu tried to get her to tell him who it was but she was too scared to tell him. Alzu knew though that it had to have been Kinta or Dante. Alzu and Sheriek had convinced Kinta not to force Nafasi to marry Dante at six months old but now she was a year old and Kinta had been instiant that she marry her cousin. Nafasi refused outright and begged her parents not to make her do it. But Alzu knew his brother was stubborn and refused to take no for an ansewer. So the golden lion went to confront his brother. "Kinta you bastard! Who the Hell do you think you are?!" Alzu snarled.

"Hello to you too dear brother," Kinta said rolling his eyes. "And to what do I owe this unpleasent visit?"

"I know what you did to my daughter," Alzu snarled. "She's your niece you bastard! How could you try to rape your own niece?!"

"I did no such thing!" Kinta roared. "I was merely showing Dante what a real lion does when his mate won't submit. Dante was unwilling to do so himself so I had to show him. I didn't actually do the deed I wanted that honor for Dante. Unfortunatly my son has a weak stomach and wouldn't follow suit. Such a shame."

"That's because he isn't an evil son of bitch like you!" Alzu snarled, his blue eyes filled with hatred as he lundged at Kinta and pinned him to the ground. "I'll kill you for what you've done! It's bad enough you killed my son. I couldn't protect Kitunda but I'm sure as Hell going to protect Nafasi! I will not let you destroy her innocence like you did with Cusmo!"

"You pathetic fool!" Kinta roared kicking his brother off of him. "I am the King around here and I will do as I please! And need I remind you I have them?" Kinta pointed to Shenzi, Banazi, Colo, Seri, Keriah, Huza and Chu who were staring at Alzu, their black eyes glaming. "I'd hate to see them rip you to shreads little brother."

"You're sick," Alzu said. "I don't know what the Hell's happened to you but you're not the same brother I knew. I should have just stayed loyal to Kovu then maybe the Pridelands wouldn't be such a Hell hole. When the heards finally did come back you made damn sure they all got hunted right away. Now there's little food and it's all your fault!"

"How dare you speak to my father like that!" Malikiah roared coming into the cave along with Dante. Dante had grown big and stong like Kinta and had a light brown mane growing in. "He's the King and you need to respect him!"

"I'll never resepect a lion like him!" Alzu snalred. "And I'm surprised you do Malikiah! You should have stayed with Cusmo and Nuka. At least then you wouldn't have turned into such an evil bastard like you father!"

"You learn your place!" Malikiah roared striking his uncle in the face sending him crashing to the ground. "And that's under us!"

"Malikiah no!" Dante shouted as his brother was about to deliver another blow. "He's our uncle. Don't kill him!"

"You're just as pathetic as him!" Malikaih cried, getting in his brother's face. "You don't even have what it takes to make a lioness submit. You didn't see me wait. I took what I wanted. When Humara wouldn't submit I made her. That's what a real lion does. He takes what he wants at all costs. It's just a shame Tashiki got away before I could make her mine. That little bitch will pay for giving me this!" Malikiah pointed to his right eye, which had a nice scar on it.

"I'm not pathetic!" Dante cried. "Just because I'm not a rapist dosen't mean I'm weak. It means I'm not heartless like you!"

"You need to learn you place little brother!" Malikiah growled, raising his paw.

"Don't you dare touch my son!" Jayla roared stepping in front of Dante. "Or I sware to the Kings above I will end you life!"

"Mom he's not worth it," Dante said glaring at Malikiah. "Come on let's get out of here." With that the mother and son began to leave. But Kinta stopped Jayla from leaving. "You may go Dante," the sandy brown King said. "And take Alzu with you but as for you Jayla I believe we have something to take care of. Things mates should do."

"Kinta I'm not in the mood," Jayla snapped.

"Like that's stopped me before," Kinta sneered. "Oh and Dante be a good lad and tell Humara to come here. Malikiah needs his mate too."

"You disgust me," Dante said, glaring at his father. "I won't be a part of this sick thing anymore. Get Humara yourself if you want her. I'm done." With that the rusty brown lion and his uncle left.

"Looks like I'll have to find Humara myself," Malikiah declared. "Have fun Father." With that Malikiah went to find his mate leave the King and Queen alone.

"Now where were we?" Kinta said, smiling evily at Jayla.

"Kinta please," Jayla said backing up. "Please just think about what you're about to do. I'm your mate. Don't make me do something I don't want to do."

"Then be a good girl and submit," Kinta said. "It'll be so much easier if you do. And then the Pride won't have to hear the commotion."

"Kinta..." Jayla sobbed. But she knew she was in a losing battle. So the tan lioness did the only thing she could do. She turned around and allowed Kinta to begin the mating process.

"There's a good girl," Kinta said smugly. With that Jayla spent the rest of the night in a very unpleasent postion. But little did either one know that the events of the next day would change their lives forever.

**A/N well there you go folks ch 16 done. Stayed tuned for the battle in ch 17 and as always please reivew.**


	17. Extra Help

**A/N A special thank you to mimoo01, WTF123, Robert Downey Jr94, 22teamplayer, thingsareweird, and TRON0602 for reviewing my last chapter. I love those great reviews. Keep 'em coming. Here's ch 17 for ya and see ch 1 for disclaimer.**

**Ch 17 Extra Help**

The next day Kovu and his Pride were up extra early making sure they were all ready for the battle. "Do we all understand what needs to be done?" Kovu asked.

"Uncle Kovu we've been over this like a million times," Ni said with an frustrated grunt.

"Yeah I think we've got it," Kali chimed in rolling his blue eyes.

"Boys behave youselves," Cusmo said sternly.

"Mom we're grown lions now," Ni said with annoyance.

"Then I suggest you act like it then," Nuka said angerily. "Now shut your mouths and give your uncle some respect." With that Nuka turned to his brother and said, "Go ahead 'Vu."

"Thanks Nuka," Kovu said with a smile. "Now as I was saying do we all know what is expected of us?

"Yeah we got it," Mawala said. "Me and my dad are to go in first and make sure everything is clear. Then the rest of you follow suit."

"Right," Kovu said with a nod. Then he turned to his parents and Dayamo. "Are you guys sure you want to do this?" he asked.

"Kovu we may not be young lions anymore," Simba said. "But I can assure you that I am more than capiable of defending myself."

"Same here," Nala said with a nod.

"I am more than ready to show Kinta who's in charge here," Dayamo said with passion.

"Good," Kovu said with a smile. "Then let's do this."

"Yeah!" Furaha shouted. "Let's kick some butt. We're gonna do it for Nash and Kitunda and all the other innocent ones that were lost."

"And we're going to help you," a voice said. The group turned and saw a sandy brown lioness standing there along with a pale lioness.

"Who are you?" Kovu asked his voice almost a growl.

"We've come to help," the pale lioness said. "My name is Nafasi and this is my friend.."

"Tashiki?" Mawala said approaching the lionesses. "Is it really you?"

"Mawala!" Tashiki cried running over to her friend and nuzzling him. "It's so good to see you again."

"I've missed you 'Shiki," Mawala said still nuzzling his long lost friend.

"I've missed you too 'Ala," Tashiki said.

"Wait a minute," Nuka said suddenly. "You're Nafasi? As is Alzu and Sheriek's daughter? As in Kinta's niece?"

"Ugh please don't remind me I'm related to that bastard," Nafasi groaned. "That's why we're here. Kinta tried to rape me but he failed. He wants me to be Dante's mate and when I refused he tried to get Dante to rape me but he refused so he decided to show his son what a 'real lion' should do. I just thank the Kings I was able to escape."

"And Malikiah is no better," Tashiki said with disgust.

"What do you mean?" Cusmo asked, anxious to hear about her son.

"I mean Malikiah has become just like Kinta," Tashiki said. "He tried to rape me but I gave him a good smack and ran. I didn't return. I heard he has another lioness as his mate."

"Yeah and he even ordered Nala to be killed," Nafasi said sadly. "Trust me he's just a twisted as his father."

"I just can't believe it," Cusmo said sadly shaking her head. "How could my sweet little boy turn into such a monster."

"Mom don't blame yourself," Kali said giving his mother a nuzzle.

"Yeah," Ni chimed in. "It's not you fault Malikiah turned into such a bastard."

"I should have made him come with us," Cusmo declared wiping her eyes. "I should have done something to..."

"Honey he's a grown lion," Dayamo said. "As much as it pains me to say it Malikiah made his own decision."

"Still..." Cusmo began.

"Honey your mother's right," Nuka said nuzzling his mate. "Malikiah made his own decision. There wasn't anything you could have done to stop it."

"That still dosen't make me fell any better," Cusmo said.

"All the more reason we need to kick Kinta's butt," Bahati piped up suddenly. "He needs to be stopped!"

"You got that right babe," Mashango said giving his future mate a nuzzle.

"Well then what are we waiting for," Kwanza said blowing a strand of his jet black mane out of his eyes. "Let's do this!" With that everyone looked at Kovu who nodded his head. With that the Pride headed to Priderock to take back what was theres.

"Hey if you want you can fight by me," Kwanza said to Nafasi. "I'm pretty good at fighting. We could team up."

"Sounds good to me," Nafasi said with a smile. She had been secretly hoping Kwanza would want to be near her. The pale lioness had taken a liking to the chocolate brown lion as soon as she had seen him. And she had a feeling he felt the same way. Without saying another word the two young lions walked with the group knowing they were in for a long and hard fight.

TLKTLKTLK

Meanwhile back at Priderock Kinta had recived word that Kovu and his Pride were heading his way. "We must assemble the lionesses," Kinta informed Jayla. "Go and tell them..."

"No Kinta I won't tell them!" Jayla shouted. "I refuse to do anything you say!"

"You'll do what I say or I'll..." Kinta growled.

"Oh Kinta just stop!" Jayla shouted. "Can't you see that you can't win here? Kovu and his Pride are going to kick your ass."

"How dare you!" Kinta said striking Jayla in her face sending the tan lioness to the ground. "You ungrateful bitch! After everything I've done for you and our son this is how you repay me?! By betraying me?!"

"Yes and I'd do it again!" Jayla declared. "You're not the same lion I fell in love with. You've gone completly insane! You say that Kovu is like Scar but guess what Kinta? You're even more twisted than Scar ever was! That's why I've been helping Kovu! Because you've completly lost whatever deciency you had!"

"I'll kill you!" Kinta roared his blue eyes flashing with fury."

"Lay one more paw on my daughter and you'll be the one in the ground!" Jani said pouncing on Kinta and pinning him to the ground."

"Get the Hell off of me you old bag!" Kinta roared throwing Jani off of him.

"Hey boss everything ok in here?" Keriah asked coming into the cave along with Huza and Chu.

"Ah perfect timing my friends," Kinta said. "The time had come I'm afraid. I must rid myself of my traior of a Queen and her mother. So if you three wouldn't mind."

"No problem," Keriah said as she and her cousins advanced on the two lionesses while Kinta made his way towards the river where he knew his Pride would be waiting. As he heard the screams Kinta smiled sickly to himself and continued on his way.

TLKTLKTLK

Once Kovu and his Pride arrived at the river they saw that Kinta and his Pride were already assembled there. "Wait for my signal," Kovu instructed his Pride. They group nodded and Kovu made his way towards Kinta with Kopa and Nuka flanking him

"Ah Kovu I see you've finally come out of hiding," Kinta smerked.

"Who said I was hiding Kinta?" Kovu hissed, glaring at the other lion. "Look I'll make it real simple here. Surrender now and give me back my throne and there won't have to be any blood shed."

"And why would I do that?" Kinta sneered.

"Because we have you outnumbered," Kovu said. "We have seven males and several lionesses. You're clearly outmatched."

"Oh but I beg to differ," Kinta said. "You see you may have more males than I do but I have twenty lionesses on my side. Not to mention my hyena friends. Now who do you really think is outnumbered here hmm?"

"Well how many of your lionesses are still going to be on your side when they find out the truth?" Asha shouted stepping forward along with Nala.

"What are you talking about?" Kinta asked with annoyance.

"She's talking about how Nash died!" Nala shouted. "How you ordered the hyenas to kill Nash! You and Cala!"

"What?!" Jasiri cried stepping forward. "That isn't true is it Cala?"

"Of course not," Cala said trying to sound convincing. "They're lying Jasiri."

"No they're not lying," Alzu piped up causing Kinta to growl at his brother. "Kinta and Cala arranged the whole thing. They though if a cub died then it would cause everyone to turn on Kovu. And they were right."

"You bastard!" Jasiri cried lunging at Kinta. But Kesha quicky stopped her friend before she could make contact. "His hyeans will kill you," the sandy brown lioness said quietly.

"I don't care!" Jasiri roared. "My son died because of him! And we were the fools that belived him! Kovu I'm so sorry!"

"Me too," Kesha said. "Come on let's go to the right side." With that Jasiri, Kesha and several lionesses left Kinta's side and joined Kovu's side.

"Traitors!" Kinta shouted furiously. "All of you! You'll all pay for this!"

"Daddy are you with us?" Nafasi asked looking at Alzu. "Please say that you and Mom are with us on this."

"Sheriek what do you think?" Alzu asked looking at his mate.

"They do make a valid point," SHeriek said. "But I still think we should stick with Kinta on this Alzu."

"Even though he killed our son?" Alzu asked. "Or have you forgotten about Kitunda? Or all those other cubs he killed."

"Of course I haven't forgotten!" Sheriek snapped. "I just... I'm not sure what to do."

"Oh enough of this!" Kinta snarled. "Malikiah and I will handle this ourselves. You with me son?"

"I sure am," Mailikah growled. "Let's do this! You in Dante?"

"I'm in," Dante hissed. With that Kinta and his sons lunged at Kovu fully prepared to kill him. But Simba was watching and tackled Kinta sending both lions down the embackment and into the river.

**A/N Well there you are folks ch 17 done. Stayed tuned for ch 18 for more fun filled drama and action. Until then please review.**


	18. A Near End

**A/N I'd like to thank jtgil, WTF123, Izina, red hood, 22teamplayer, Robert Downey Jr94, mimoo01, thingsareweird, TRON0602, and RKOfan123 for reivewing my last chapter. Here's ch 18 for you and see ch 1 for disclaimer.**

**Ch 18 A Near Ending**

"Dad!" Kovu and Kopa cried racing over to the river's edge where Simba and Kinta had fallen into the river.

"Father!" Malikiah and Dante cried also racing over to the river's edge. All four lion were anxiously searching the water hoping to see their father. Nala watched helplessly along with her grandchildren, silently praying Simba would surface.

"Do you see him 'Vu?" Kopa cried franctily.

"No I..." Kovu began. Just then he heard his name cried out. The brown lion turned his head and saw Simba hanging onto to a log in the middle of the river. "Dad!" Kovu cried. "Hang on Dad I'm coming!" With that Kovu jumped into the river and began to swim towards his father. Once he got there he reached his paw out. "Dad grab my paw!" Kovu cired. Simba reached out and grabbed his son's paw. Kovu pulled Simba towards him but before they could swim to shore suddenly Kinta popped up. "Thought you were rid of me eh?" the sandy brown lion snarled. "Well guess again!" With that Kinta grabbed Kovu by his neck and drug the younger lion under the water.

"Kovu!" Simba cried his amber eyes wide with fear. "Kovu I'm coming!" With that the golden lion dove under the water hoping to help his son. Seconds later Simba resurfaced along with Kovu both lions coughing up water. But they weren't alone for long. Kinta also resurfaced and let out a furious roar and lunged at Kovu trying to grab him again. But luckily for Kovu Kopa had been watching and had jumped in to help his father and brother. Kopa knocked Kinta in the head catching him with his claws. Kinta let out a roar of pain and turned to hit Kopa in return. However the lions had failed to realize that they were heading straight for a rocky part of the river. Kinta slammed into one of the rocks and a crack was heard. Kinta roared in pain only to crash into another rock that hit him on the head, knocking his out cold. As he went under Kopa smiled with satifaction. However his victory was short lived when he heard Simba cry out for. Kopa looked over and saw Simba was trying to hold Kovu above the water. "What happened?!" Kopa cried swimming over to help.

"He hit his head on one of the rocks!" Simba cried. "Help me get him to shore!" With that the father and son got on either side of Kovu and began to swim to shore.

TLKTLKTLK

Meanwhile back on shore all Hell had broke loose. Kinta's pride had started a fight with Kovu's pride and now the lions were all fighting each side trying to rip the other one limb from limb. "Well well well hello Tashiki," Malikiah said with venom. "So nice to see you again my dear one."

"You'd better watch it Malikiah," Tashiki growled, trying not to show her fear. "I've got friends now."

"Ooh I'm so scared," Malikiah said mockingly. "Nice try Tashiki. You may have gotten away from me once but that will not happen again. This time you will be mine."

"Never!" Tashiki cried. "I'd rather die!"

"Have it your way then," Malikiah hissed advancing on Tashiki. The sandy brown lioness backed up until she ran out of room. Malikiah cackled and said coldly, "Looks like you've run out of room Tashiki. How unfortunate for you."

"Please Malikiah," Tashiki begged. "Please don't hurt me."

"It's too late for that my dear," Malikiah said. "If you had just submitted to me then this wouldn't have happened. Goodbye Tashiki." With that Malikiah raised his paw fully prepared to strike Tashiki. But suddenly a golden blur came flying threw the air and landed on top of Malikiah. "Get the Hell away from her you bastard," Mawala growled standing between Malikiah and Tashiki.

"You fool," Malikiah hissed striking Mawala in the face sending him to the ground. "You really thought you could take me down," Malikiah sneered. "You're pathetic Mawala. Just like your father, uncle and grandfather."

"No you are," Mawala growled getting up and tackling Malikiah to the ground. Both lions rolled around biting and clawing. Letting out a roar of fury Malikiah kicked Mawala off of him sending him right into a rock wall, knocking him out cold. "Like I said," Malikiah hissed advancing on Mawala. "You're pathetic. And soon you're family will join you in the Great Beyond." With that Malikiah raised his paw, fully prepared to end Mawala's life.

"No! Stop!" a voice cried. Malikiah turned his head only to be met by a paw with their claws unsheathed. Roaring in pain Malikiah staggered back away from Mawala. To his surprise he was met by yet another paw to his face. This one sent him to the ground. The grwy lion felt paws on his chest and when he opened his eyes they widened with shock. "What the Hell do you think you're doing?" he growled.

TLKTLKTLK

At the same time Mawala was fighting Bahati was having a battle of her own. Keriah, Huza, and Chu had the young lioness cornered and were out for the kill. "Well, well well looks like you've run out of room there girly," Keriah cackled.

"But don't worry," Huza chimed in. "We'll make this quick and painless. Well mostly painless." With that the three hyenas advanced on Bahati, fully intent on killing her.

"Get the Hell away from my girlfriend," Mashango cried as he, Nafasi and Kwanza raced to help Bahati. Mashango and Kwanza took on Huza and Chu while Nafasi took on Keriah with the help of Bahati. But the two brothers quickly realized that they were outmatched aganist two fully grown hyenas. But luckily for them Mheetu and Kiara happened to be near by and raced to help their children. It didn't take long for the three hyenas to be taken down by the lions and soon they were all dead. "Are you guys ok?" Mheetu asked turning towards his children and niece.

"Just a few scratches," Mashango said with a wince rubbing his side where Huza had clawed him.

"Yeah we're fine Dad," Kwanza chimed in rubbing his face, which had three claw marks on it. "Damn I hope this won't scar," the chocolate brown lion muttered.

I think it looks sexy," Nafasi said giving Kwanza a nuzzle.

"You think so?" Kwanza said with a grin.

"Oh yeah," Nafasi said. "Makes you look dangerous." Kwanza smiled at the compliment and gave Nafasi a nuzzle. Mheetu shook his head with a slight laugh and smiled at seeing his son so happy.

"Just be thankful it's not any deeper," Kiara said giving her nephew a smile. "Come on let's find the others." With that the group left to find their fellow Pridemates.

TLKTLKTLK

Meanwhile Furaha was having troubles. She had decided to take on several lionesses and they were proving to be powerful. Sheriek came onto the scene and hit the dusty brown lioness in the head sending her crashing to the ground. Sheriek took the opportunity to pin her to the ground along with two of her friends. "Time to say goodbye you miserable brat," Sheriek hissed. "But don't worry I'll make sure your death is quick and painless." With that Sheriek raised her paw fully prepared to end Furaha's life. But before she could do so a lion came out of nowhere and pounced on Sheriek and her friends. Shocked the other two lionesses ran out of fear.

"Cowards!" Sheriek cried. "Come back here now!"

"Give it up Sheriek," the lion said. "You'll never win!"

"I'll never give up!" Sheriek cried. "Never!"

"Why do you still defend Kinta?" the lion asked. "He's a murderer. He killed your son and all those other cubs. Why are you still on his side?"

"Because I owe him!" Sheriek cried. "And I'd rather see him King than that no good spawn of Scar! I'd rather die than serve him or his family!"

"I'm sorry you feel that way," the lion said. "I really am. But frankly Sheriek you deserve this." With that the lion raised his paw and slashed Sheriek's throat, killing her. The the lion went to check on Furaha. "Are you ok?" the lion asked helping Furaha to her feet."

"I am thanks to you," Furaha said. "But why did you do it Dante? What made you change you mind?"

"Shenzi," Dante said simply. "I heard her and Banazi talking and they said my mother and grandmother are dead. Keriah, Huza, and Chu killed them. Under my father's orders. That did the trick for me. I just wish I'd done it sooner. I'm so sorry Furaha."

"It's ok Dante," Furaha said with a smile. "You didn't know any better. Come on let's go find the others." With that the dusty brown lioness and sandy brown lion left to find the rest of their group.

TLKTLKTLK

Meanwhile Cala and Nala were having a good old fashioned faceoff. "Think you can beat me Nala?" the rusty brown lioness sneered. "Think again."

"This ends now Cala!" Nala hissed glaring at the other lioness.

"I agree," Cala said. "The question is for who?" With that Nala and Cala charged at each other full force. The two lionesses connected biting and clawing. However Nala still hadn't gotten her full strength back and Cala quickly got the upper hand. Luckily for Nala Asha had been watching and tackled Cala sending them both to the ground. "You bitch!" Cala snarled throwing the creamy golden lioness off of her. "You'll pay for that!"

"The only one that's going to pay is you!" Asha hissed. "You're going down you bitch!" With that Asha and Cala lunged at each other both of them out for the kill. One of the lionesses got the upper hand and quickly pinned the other to the ground. "Time to end this!" Cala snarled raising her paw to end Asha's life. Nala tried to get up to help her friend but she wasn't quick enough. But suddenly a voice cried out, "No! Stop!" Cala turned to see who cried out and a paw smacked her in the face sending her to the ground. Cala looked up and to her surprise she saw...

**A/N There you are ch 18 complete. Hope you all enjoyed and please review.**


	19. A Fitting End

**A/N I'd like to thank Robert Downey Jr94, thingsareweird, mimoo01, WTF123, and TRON0602 for reivewing my last chapter. Here's ch 19 for you and see ch 1 for disclaimer.**

**Ch 19 A Fitting End**

Cala looked up and saw that Windi had arrived on the scene along with Vitani and Alzu. "Hold it right there toots," Vitani snarled standing over Cala. "Lay one more paw on my mother-in law or her friend and I'll slit your throat!"

"Vitani how could you do this?!" Cala snarled. "Zira was your mother. I'm only trying to advenge her death. I'd think that you'd want to do the same."

"Zira may have been my birth mother," Vitani growled, glaring at Cala. "But she was never my real mother. Her death was well deserved. I thought you felt the same way."

"I'd never turn aganist Zira!" Cala shrieked. "And I'm surprised at you Alzu. You'd turn against your own brother?"

"He stopped being my brother the day he killed my son," Alzu declared with venom. "I'm just sorry that Sheriek is to blind to see Kinta's evil. But my mother's death was the last straw. I knew I had to do the right thing."

"We're just glad you finally came to your senses Alzu," Windi said with a smile.

"So you'd go aganist me too then eh Windi?" Cala said looking at her daughter. "After everthing I've done for you!"

"You brought this upon yourself Mother," Windi said sadly. "My only regret is that my children had to suffer because of you."

"Cala can't you see the errors of your ways?" Asha asked getting off the ground. "I thought I was doing the right thing too. But I was wrong and so are you. But it isn't to late. You can still repent."

"Repent?" Cala snarled. "That's a good one. Dream on Asha. I'd rather die than join with the likes of Simba, Kovu and their crew."

"Fine then," Nala said apporaching Cala. "Have it your way. I'd rather there be no more blood shed but at the same time I know that if you are allowed to live then you will contiune to cause trouble for me and my family." Nala looked over at Windi, who nodded her head sadly. "Goodbye Cala," Nala said, rasing her paw. "and good riddence." With that Nala swung her paw and slashed Cala's throat, killing her. Satisfied Nala turned towards the other lionesses and said, "Come on ladies lets find the others." With that Nala and the rest of her group headed off to regroup with the others.

TLKTLKTLK

"Get off of me you fools!" Malikiah roared furiously.

"Not a chance there bub," Ni growled, his red eyes like daggers.

"Yeah," Kali chimed in. "You have this coming you sick bastard!"

"So what are you going to kill me is that it?" Malikiah asked, glaring at his brothers.

"We should," Kali growled. "But we can't."

"Why can't we?" Ni asked, surprised that his brother was objecting.

"Because he's still our brother," Kali said. "Even after all the crap he's pulled we can't kill out own brother. No matter how much we want to."

"I couldn't have said it better myself," Nuka said as he and Cusmo approached their sons. Nuka looked down at Malikiah and shook his head sadly. "Where did I go wrong with you Malikiah?"

"Yes I thought we raised you better than this," Cusmo said sadly.

"I wasn't anything you guys did," Tashiki chimed in as she helped Mawala to his feet. "It's all Kinta's doing."

"Who the Hell asked you you bitch!" Malikiah roared.

"Don't you dare talk to her like that you son of a bitch!" Mawala roared striking Malikiah in his face, causing him to roar in pain.

"You'll pay for that!" Malikiah roared in fury. Before anyone could react Malikaih threw Ni and Kali off of him and lunged himself at Mawala.

"No Malikiah stop!" Cusmo cried stepping in front of her son. Malikiah tried to stop himself but he couldn't and he crashed into Cusmo sending both of them crashing to the ground. A sicking crack was heard and Malikiah's brown eyes went wide with horror. "Mom!" the grey lion cried out. "Oh Mom I'm sorry! Say something Mom! Please!"

"Cusmo get up," Nuka pleaded nuzzling his mate. "Come on babe get up."

"Please be ok," Kali prayed closing his blue eyes. The brown lion stood with his grey coated twin and watched helplessly as their father tried to revive their mother. After waht seamed like an eternity a low groan was heard. The group looked down and saw Cusmo was waking up. "Oh thank the Kings," Nuka breathed giving Cusmo a nuzzle. "I'm so glad you're ok Cus'."

"I'm fine Nuka," Cusmo said softly. "Just a little banged up."

"You almost killed our mother!" Ni roared getting in Malikiah's face. "I should kill you right now for that!"

"Ni don't!" Cusmo cried. "He's still my son and your brother. You can't kill him!"

"Oh Mom," Malikiah cried running over to his mother and nuzzling her. "I thought I killed you! I'm so sorry Mom! For everything!"

"Honey it's ok," Cusmo said returning her son's nuzzle. "But I think you owe everyone an apology."

"I know," Malikiah said wiping his eyes with his paw. "Especially you Tashiki. Can you ever forgive me for what I tried to do?"

"Well I suppose so," Tashiki said raising an eyebrow. "If you're really sorry that is."

"Oh I am," Malikiah said. "Trust me I am. I was so mixed up by Kinta I didn't knwo what way was up. But when I though I killed my mother that's when reality sank in. I realized that I was wrong. I should have never joined Kinta's side. I will regret that everyday for the rest of my life. I can only pray that I'm forgiven."

"Well here's someone else that needs an apoilgy," Mawala said nodding his head. Humara was standing there along with Uzuri and Kali's girlfirend, Tanza. Upon seeing Ni Uzuri ran up to the grey lion and nuzzled him. "I'm so glad you're ok," Uzuri said burying her face in Ni's jet balck mane.

"I'm glad you're ok to babe," Ni said giving the choclate brown lioness a lick. He looked over at his brother, who was nuzzling his creamy white girlfriend then he turend his attention back to Malikiah.

"Humara I.." Malikiah began.

"You don't have to say anything Mal'," Humara said. "I heard the whole thing. Besides it's not like you made me do anything I didn't want to do. I've loved you from the beginning and I just put on an act for Kinta."

Malikiah was staring at the light brown lioness with amazement. "So you're not angry with me?" Malikiah asked.

"Of course not," Humara said her light brown eyes shining with love. "I knew eventually you'd com to your senses. And you did."

"Oh 'Mara," Malikiah breathed. "I don't deserve you."

"Sure you do," Humara said with a smile. Just then the group was joined by Dante and Furaha. "What's going on?" Dante asked looking at his brother with confusion."

"I finally got some sense knocked into me," Malikaih explained. "And it looks like you did too little brother.

"I sure did," Dante said. "My father ordered my mother and grandmother to be killed. That did it for me."

"Oh Dante," Malikiah said shaking his head. "That sucks. Jayla and Jani deserved better than that."

"Thanks," Dante said with a sad smile. Just then Kiara, Mheetu, Kwanza, Nafasi, Mashango and Bahati joined the group.

"Have you guys seen my mother?" Kiara asked after nuzzling her daughters. "Or Kovu or Simba or Nala for that matter?" Then as if on cue Vitani, Nala, Asha and Windi came onto the scene. Windi nuzzled her mate and then her children before she said, "My mother is dead."

"Yes she refused to give up," Asha said shaking her head. "So we had no choice but to kill her."

"Well good riddence to that," Kiara said giving her mother a nuzzle. "I'm just glad you're ok Mom. You to Nala."

"We're all glad," Furaha declared giving her grandmothers a nuzzle along with Bahati. "By the way Dante and Malikiah are on our side now. But where's Daddy? And Uncle Kopa? And Grandpa?"

"Yeah and I wonder what happened to Kinta?" Nuka chimed in. "I mean has anyone seen them since they fell into the water?"

"Oh I hope they're ok," Kiara whispered. Then as if on cue the group heard a cry for help. They raced over to the river's bank and saw Simba and Kopa coming onto the shore carrying an unconsious Kovu with them.

"Daddy!" Furhara and Bahati cried running over to their unconsious father.

"Oh Simba what happened?" Nala asked tears coming to her blue eyes.

"We ran into some rough waters," Simba said wincing slightly as a sharp pain went through his side.

"But luckly Kinta met the same rocks," Kopa put in. "Only he didn't resurface."

"Good," Dante said with a growl. "I mean it sucks because both of my parents are dead but as far as I'm concerned my father got what he deserved."

"Hey I guess that mean Kovu is King again," Nafasi said.

"As soon as he wakes up I'm sure he'll be thrilled to hear that," Nala declared. "But right now I think that we should get everyone back to Priderock and have Rafiki come and examine them."

"But what about us?" Dante asked. "I mean I hardly expect that I'd be allowed back but the rest of the pride..."

"Will be welcomed back," Furaha chimed in. The dusty brown lioness looked at Kiara, who nodded in approval. "As long as they'll pledge their loyality to my father and mother. And as for you Dante I'm sure once Daddy learns how you saved me from Sheriek you'll be welcomed back as well."

"I just hope everything can go back to normal now," Mawala said with a sigh.

"I couldn't agree with you more son," Kopa said giving his son a nuzzle. "Come on lets go home." With that the group picked up Kovu and headed back to Priderock which was finally their home again.

**A/N well there you go folks ch 19 complete. Stayed tuned for ch 20 which will be the last and as always please review.**


	20. The End

**A/N A special thank you to mimoo01, WTF123, red hood, Robert Downey Jr94, thingsareweird, and TRON0602 for reviewing my last chapter. Here's ch 20 for you and as always see ch 1 for disclaimer.**

**Ch 20 The End**

As the group returned to Priderock they were surprised to see that Rafiki was already waiting for them. "I heard about de battle," the mandrill said. "So I figured I would be needed. Looks like I was right."

"Yes you were," Kiara said. "Sad to say. Kovu's been hurt. He hit his head on the rocks in the river."

"Ah yes I shall take a look at him," Rafiki said. "Please bring him inside de cave." With that Kopa, Mheetu, and Nuka carried Kovu inside the cave so Rafiki could examine him.

"It is good dat you all have returned," Rafiki said as Kovu was placed on the ground.

"Yes I just wish Kovu was awake to enjoy our victory," Kopa said with a sigh. "Afterall if it wasn't for him we wouldn't be here at all."

"Well I shall inform you of yer brother's condition shortly," Rafiki said. "But I must ask dat you wait outside."

"Sure thing," Nuka said. "Come on guys." With that the three lions exited the cave leaving Rafki to do his work.

TLKTLKTLK

Meanwhile outside the cave Dante and Malikiah came back onto the scene. "We just returned from our Pride," Dante said. "We had a proper burial for my mom and grandma."

"Oh Dante that couldn't have been easy for you," Furaha said giving the sandy brown lion a nuzzle.

"No it wasn't," Dante admitted with a heavy sigh. "But at least they're in a better place and I know those hyenas that killed them are dead along with my murderous father."

"But we did manage to talk to them about staying here," Malikiah said. "And they agreed to pledge their allegiance to Kovu and Kiara. They won't cause any more trouble."

"Well that's a relief," Nala said with a sigh. "Now if we could only get some good news on Kovu." Then as if on cue Rafiki emerged from the cave.

"Rafiki how's Kovu?" Simba asked approaching his old friend.

"Kovu will be just fine," Rafiki reported. "He has a vedy serious concussion dat must be monitored closly but he will be fine in a couple of weeks. In fact he is awake if you wish to see him."

"Thank you so much Rafiki," Kiara said giving the old monkey a hug. With that the Queen and her family went back into the cave to see their King.

TLKTLKTLK

As the group entered the cave they saw Kovu laying down. But as soon as he heard his family enter his eyes opened and he smiled. "Hey guys," Kovu said softly

"Daddy we're so glad you're awake," Furaha said nuzzling her father along with Bahati.

"Yeah we thought we lost you," Bahati said.

"I'm sorry I worried you guys," Kovu said feeling bad he had worried his family.

"We're just glad you're ok son," Simba said giving Kovu a nuzzle.

"I agree," Nala said also giving Kovu a nuzzle.

"But if you ever worry us like that again we'll kill you," Kiara said nuzzling her mate.

"You got that right," Kopa chimed in with a smile.

"But seriously 'Vu we're just glad you're ok," Nuka said giving his brother a gentle nudge to his side.

"Um Daddy can we talk?" Furaha asked after a couple of minutes.

"Sure sweetie," Kovu said. "What's up?"

"Well it's about Dante," Furaha said. "Well he and Malikiah were hoping that they'd be able to stay."

"Of course they can stay," Kovu said causing everyone's eyebrows to rise in surprise. "What?" Kovu asked looking at the group.

"Well Kovu we just didn't expect you to give in so easily," Simba said. "We know how stubborn you can be sometimes.

"Well those days are over Dad," Kovu said. "If Dante, Malikiah or anyone else from Kinta's pride wants to stay and pledge their loyality to me and Kiara then they are more than welcome to stay."

"Wow thanks Daddy," Furaha said giving her father a nuzzle. "I'll go tell Dante and Malikiah the good news." With that the dusty brown Princess ran out of the cave to inform the brothers of the good news.

"Uh speaking of good news," Bahati said. "Mom and Dad I also want to talk to you guys about something."

"What is it honey?" Kiara asked looking at her daughter.

"Well Mashango and I were talking," Bahati began. "And we were hoping that once everything was settled that we could have a maiting ceremony for us."

"Well honey that's something we'd have to discuss with Mheetu and Windi," Kiara said after the intial shock wore off.

"Oh we already did," Bahati said. "And they said as long as it was ok with you guys we could do it. Can we? Please?"

"What do you think Kovu?" Kiara asked looking at her mate.

"Well they are pretty young," Kovu said. "But we were young too when we had our ceremony. And it's obvious they love each other. So it's ok with me."

"Oh thank you Daddy," Bahati squealed giving her father a nuzzle. "And thank you too Mom. I have to go tell Mashango the good news." After giving her mother a nuzzle Bahati ran out of the cave to find her soon to be mate.

TLKTLKTLK

A month past and Kovu and his Pride had healed nicely. It was a beautiful sunny day in the Pridelands and it was also the day when Bahati and Mashango would have their mating ceremony. To everyone's surprise though Kali and his girlfriend, Tanza had come to Nuka and Cusmo and announced that they were going to have a cub. This shocked everyone because not long before that Malikiah and Humara had announced they were having a cub. But this good news didn't come without some bad news. Simba had taken ill and was given a very short time left to live. But the golden lion was still here to see his granddaughter marry her love. He sat along with Nala and watched the ceremony take place. Once Rafiki offically decalred them to be mates Bahati and Mashango nuzzled and joined the rest of their pride. Furaha took this opportunity to talk with her parents. "Uh Mom Daddy I need to talk to you about something," Furaha said.

"You're not pregnant are you?" Kovu asked with a groan.

"No Dad I'm not pregnant," Furaha said with a laugh. "I just wanted to tell you that Dante and I have been seeing each other and it's pretty serious."

"How serious?" Kiara asked with a smile.

"We're in love," Furaha declared.

"Please Fur' allow me," Dante said suddenly. "Kovu Kiara I love your daughter and with your permission I'd like to take her as my mate."

"Please Daddy," Furaha said looking at Kovu. "I really love him."

"I can see that," Kovu said with a sigh. "And of course you have my permission to become mates."

"Oh thank you Daddy," Furaha cried nuzzling her father. "We've got to tell the others the good news." With that the two lions went off to find their friends.

TLKTLKTLK

A year past and their was once again new life in the Pridelands. Furaha and Dante were new parents. A son was born to them. He had a rusty brown coat and amber eyes. Furaha and Dante named him Nash after Furaha's lost friend. Not only had Furaha become a mother but Nafasi and Kwanza had also become parents. A daughter and a son was born to them. Alzu and Mheetu and Windi were thrilled to become grandparents and doted on their grandchildren. The girl was named Binti and had a chocolate brown coat and blue eyes. The boy they named Kitunda after Nafasi's brother and he had a pale coat and emerald green eyes. Everyone was gathered for Nash's presentation. Sadly Simba had gone to join the Great Kings of the Past along with Dayamo but Furaha knew they were always with them in spirit. Nala watched her great-grandson's presentation with a heavy heart. This was a happy time and yet she wished Simba was there with her to share her joy. But she looked over at Bahati and Mashango and their daughters, Safi and Kurya and she smiled. Safi had a creamy coat like hers but had Mashango's light green eyes. Kuyra had a golden coat like Simba's but had Bahati's blue eyes. They were born about three months ago. A month before that Uzuri and Ni had become parents to twin boys, Kunta and Amari. Kunta had Ni's grey coat and Uzuri's emerald eyes and Amari had a light brown coat and Ni's red eyes. They were sitting patiently with their parents watching the ceremony. Around the same time Mawala and Tashiki had become the pround parents to twins. A son, Bolo was born who had a golden coat and brown eyes. A daughter was also born named Guri. Guri had a sandy brown coat and blue eyes. Just as ther ceremony ended Kali and Tanza's six month old son, Bale and Malikiah and Humara's daughter, Kiki came tearing through only to be stopped by their grandmother, Cusmo who gave the brown coated cub and his grey coated cousin a look. This caused them to stop and lower their blue eyes in shame. Silently the cubs joined the others. Furaha and Dante took their newborn son inside the cave where they were joined by Kovu and Kiara. "Furaha Dante Kovu and I would like to talk to you," Kiara said.

"Yes we'd like to discuss you guys becoming King and Queen," Kovu said.

"We figured you'd be talking to us about that," Furaha said softly. "And we're prepared for it."

"Well just so you know you two will be ruling side by side with Bahati and Mashango," Kovu said. "And since Bahati had a cub first Safi and Kurya will be ruling together."

"We understand that Dad," Furaha said. "And we're ok with it. Right Dante?"

"Sure," Dante said with a smile. "At least I get to be King. And who knows maybe Safi and Kurya will let Nash rule with them."

"Maybe," Kovu said with a smile. "Now you three should rest tomarrow is a big day." With that Furaha and Dante layed down beside their son to get some much needed sleep.

TLKTLKTLK

The next day Furaha, Dante, Bahati and Mashango were all crowned the new Kings and Queens of the Pridelands. The four lions went to the side of Priderock and roared to their Kingdom siginling that they were the new rulers. The animales cheered with joy and bowed tho their new Kings and Queens. Then the couples turned and went back inside the cave to be with their children. As Kovu watched all of this with Kiara by his side his heart was filled with joy. For the first time in his life he was totally at peace.

The End

**A/N Well there you are folks story complete. Hope you all enjoyed reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it. Please review. And thank you for reading. Also I'm looking for new story ideas so if you have any suggestions please feel free to let me know. Until next time dear readers peace out.**


End file.
